Konosuba One-Shots
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: A group of mature Konosuba one shots featuring various characters. Lemons obviously. Latest Chapter: When Aqua and Darkness discover Kazuma's tryst with Eris, things get heated in more ways than one.
1. I Dream of Darkness

I Dream of Darkness

I don't own Konosuba anything I use is property of its creator.

Decided to throw my hat into Konosuba since they had some fun characters and some fun scenarios that I can make use of.

Summary: After failing to use the succubus dream to enjoy himself, Kazuma was not a happy man. Luckily for him somebody else was just as unhappy and decided to make their feelings known.

Pairing: Kazuma x Darkness

(Kazuma's room)

Kazuma Satou was not a happy man at the moment. Kazuma was a young man with green eyes and spiky brown hair that was originally from Japan, but came to this world after trying to save a girl from being hit by a car. The girl survived but he ended up dying due to a heart attack because he wasn't used to that sort of simulation. The reason for his current annoyance was the fact that the succubus that was summoned to his house for him to enjoy a nice lusty dream was attacked by his three companions and he had to protect her in order to keep his companions from knowing about his visit to the succubus shop.

The first companion was Aqua, a young woman who looked to be about sixteen with long blue hair that she typically tied up in an odd arrangement and large blue eyes. She was actually the Goddess that met Kazuma after he died and offered to send him to the world and bring one item with him after a tense exchange. Kazuma chose her out of spite and they've been stuck together since. Aqua's only good quality as far as Kazuma was concerned was her large breasts. She was strong there was no doubt about that, but she was also stupid and caused more harm than good.

The second companion was Darkness, a young woman who looked to be in her early 20s with long blonde hair that she tied in a ponytail tied with a braid and red clips along her bangs and blue eyes. On the surface Darkness was a cool beauty and her massive breasts only added to that image, but there was a side of Darkness that was very well hidden. She was a masochist and a dangerous one at that. Her tendencies were so bad that she took more damage than she dealt and her delusions were almost terrifying, seemingly okay with being abused and tortured by monsters.

The final companion was Megumin, a short girl who looked like she was barely 11 with shoulder-length dark-brown hair and crimson eyes though her right was often sealed with an eyepatch. Her eccentric nature was hard to ignore and her over reliance on a single spell made her a liability in battle. Sure explosion was powerful, but it knocked her out after one shot.

One would think with three female companions Kazuma would have no trouble enjoying the pleasures of the flesh but he had his reasons for avoiding them. Aqua drove him nuts and her greedy nature would've only got worse if he enjoyed her body. Megumin looked like a kid regardless of age and her personality was irritating. Darkness was the wild card as far as Kazuma was concerned. He did have a sadistic streak and with enough pressure he was certain Darkness would give in just like she did earlier when she rubbed her large breasts against his back in the bath. He could certainly enjoy her and he probably would, but once they got started there was no telling how often he'd have to satisfy Darkness and that was problematic. "I hope the others had more success." Kazuma groaned to himself as he sat in his room in a pair of shorts and a black undershirt. He and his two friends went earlier and Kazuma was hoping that they at least got to enjoy themselves. All of the sudden somebody knocked on Kazuma's door, which was a surprise considering his companions were angry at him.

"Umm Kazuma, can we talk for a minute?" Darkness said in a very timid voice.

"Sure" Kazuma replied considering that the harm had already been done to his body. Plus there was still a part of him that wanted to enjoy Darkness despite the risks it held. As Darkness walked in Kazuma took a moment to leer at the young woman's incredible body and the breasts that were still straining against the pink frilled gown she wore to bed. "So what's up Darkness?" Kazuma asked calmly.

Darkness breathed in for a moment allowing her large breasts to wobble slightly before adopting a more serious tone, "Why did you summon that succubus, Kazuma?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Darkness." Kazuma said nervously internally he was wondering how the hell she figured it out.

"When we were in the bathtub you mentioned ordering something. Plus I know that succubus is one of those from the succubus secret sex shop. The rest wasn't hard to figure out." Darkness explained causing Kazuma's nerves to return.

Realizing he was caught, Kazuma decided to spill the beans, "Look Darkness I'm a teenage guy. I have needs and I." Kazuma pleaded before Darkness caught him off guard.

"What about my needs Kazuma?" Darkness pouted.

"Huh" Kazuma said owlishly not expecting that response.

"I have needs too Kazuma you know that, and how am I supposed to feel if you would rather use some dream instead of me." Darkness said with tears in her eyes.

Kazuma was shocked by the statement but at this point he had nothing to lose and everything to gain, "Alright Darkness I'll use you for my relief, but you have to keep it a secret from the others." Kazuma said firmly knowing the headache that would happen if his two teammates learned the truth.

Darkness's eyes welled up with joy since this was exactly what she needed. She had seen Kazuma's sadistic tendencies many times during their time together and her brief glimpse at Kazuma's 'Excalibur' when he was killed by the Winter Shogun was enough for Darkness to give herself to the man. "Yes sir. What do you want of me sir." Darkness said happily kneeling in front of Kazuma like she was his servant.

**LEMON START:**

Kazuma smiled happily because Darkness was at his mercy, "Strip for me Darkness and do it slowly." Kazuma said in a lustful tone knowing that the masochistic Darkness would follow his orders.

"Yes sir" Darkness shuddered enjoying the way Kazuma was treating her. Kazuma looked on as Darkness reached for the top of her dress and slowly revealed her body to Kazuma. After the dress passed her massive breasts it dropped to the floor, revealing that Darkness wasn't wearing any panties either.

"My my, how bold of you Darkness. Now why don't you strip me?" Kazuma smiled deciding to enjoy Darkness's body up close.

"Yes" Darkness replied walking up to Kazuma as her massive breasts moved with her shuddering body. Kazuma couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Darkness was already wet from the few things they've already done. Darkness reached for Kazuma's shirt and pulled it off revealing a toned body before kneeling down in order to get to Kazuma's shorts but paused for a moment noticing the large bulge that had already formed.

"Something wrong Darkness." Kazuma said with a smile realizing that she was looking at his bulge. He had no doubt Darkness saw his shaft when Megumin stripped him during the events with the Winter Shogun so her masochistic self must've been screaming with joy.

"N-no you're just very big Master." Darkness said timidly before reaching for her shorts and slowly pulling them down even going so far as to allow his 9 inch member to smack her in the face.

"Master" Kazuma said with a slight surprise.

Darkness paused for a moment deciding to show Kazuma just what he was going to enjoy in case there was any hesitation left, "That's right. You are my master and my body is yours to do with as you please." Darkness replied standing up in front of Kazuma and boldly revealing herself for Kazuma's lecherous gaze to enjoy.

Kazuma gazed over once more and he could feel himself getting even harder. Darkness had massive breasts that were larger than her head and her pink nipples were standing up and ready for him to enjoy. Her blonde hair flowing down her body made for an even more erotic and wonderful image. "Okay Darkness, use those wonderful breasts of yours to service me." Kazuma said in a stern tone that made the masochistic Darkness shudder slightly.

"Yes Master." Darkness said boldly before leaning back down and wrapping her breasts against Kazuma's form before beginning to move up and down his shaft.

"Damn these tits are soft." Kazuma said happily. Feeling them on his back was one thing but this was different and he loved every second of it.

"Thank you M-Master I aim to please." Darkness mumbled as she continued her work.

'Damn I could definitely get used to this.' Kazuma thought to himself enjoying the feeling of Darkness's breasts and the fact she was calling him master. His pleasure only seemed to grow when Darkness starting licking the tip with his shaft.

"How's this Master." Darkness mumbled in between licks. Darkness loved what she was doing and her body was responding with her nipples getting even harder.

"So good. I'm reaching my limit" Kazuma smiled happily. He was almost at his limit even after only a few minutes but Darkness was just that good.

"Master, are you about to cum." Darkness said eagerly. The idea of Kazuma spraying his seed all over her body was too much to resist.

"Yes I am Darkness." Kazuma said happily. This was one of the best moments he had since he arrived in this world and the dream the succubus prepared for him was never going to match up.

"Then cum all over me Master." Darkness smiled moving her breasts even more.

Kazuma was already at his limit and Darkness's movement wasn't helping. "I'm cumming Darkness!" Kazuma said happily spraying his seed all over Darkness's breasts and her face.

"Incredible" Darkness gasped before reaching for some of the seed on her breasts and putting it in her mouth.

'You're telling me.' Kazuma thought to himself as Darkness systematically cleaned herself of his seed which returned him to full mast instantly. "Darkness get onto the bed." Kazuma ordered yet again. Sure there was plenty he wanted to do with Darkness but right now he had only one thing on his mind. He would be a virgin no longer and he could explore her body on another day.

"Yes sir" Darkness replied getting onto the bed in a classic doggystyle exposing her soaked entrance to Kazuma with no hesitation at all.

A smiling Kazuma got onto the bed behind the Crusader and he knew just what to do "Are you ready Darkness. I'm going to fuck you now." Kazuma said happily.

Darkness shuddered slightly since this was the moment of truth. Kazuma was rock hard and ready to fuck her and she was certainly wet enough for Kazuma to pierce right through her womb. Her hymen was long gone, having lost her virginity to a monster during one of her first missions as an adventurer. She was a naïve girl who had lived a sheltered life and dreamed of being a crusader. Being raped by the monster opened her eyes to a whole new world and she had only gotten worse since then. "I'm ready Kazuma. Fuck me." Darkness said happily spreading her entrance for Kazuma to enjoy.

"Alright" Kazuma replied grabbing Darkness's sides and in one vicious thrust slammed into Darkness piercing through where her hymen should be rather easily. A part of him was curious what happened but that part quickly faded.

"AHHH!" Darkness cried out happily as Kazuma entered her at last and she nearly came from the insertion.

Knowing that she was a masochist and realizing that Darkness came already. Kazuma didn't have to worry about her pain threshold and decided to get things really going. "I'm gonna start moving Darkness." Kazuma said happily as he picked up his speed thrusting into Darkness as fast as he possibly could.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" darkness cried out happily loving the feeling of Kazuma inside her.

"Damn Darkness you feel so good." Kazuma smiled before getting a really fun idea. Continuing his movement Kazuma took his left hand off her sides.

"What are you doing MasterRRRR!?" Darkness cried out as Kazuma slapped her rear with his left hand,

"I figured you could use a spanking." Kazuma smiled continuing to move inside her while spanking her ass every so often.

"So good! Keeping spanking me Master!" Darkness said happily. This was heaven and hell mixed in one and she loved it.

"Man this ass of yours is amazing." Kazuma smiled happily keeping his pace up. Before this night was over he was going to fuck her ass, this was a promise.

"Master keep moving. You feel so good" Darkness cried out.

"Alright Darkness" Kazuma smirked taking his right hand off her side and reaching forward in order to grope her massive breast from behind and finally piercing her womb with his member.

"Yes!" Darkness said happily from the combined assault. One hand groped Darkness's massive breast while the other spanked her slowly reddening rear and Kazuma relentlessly moved inside her. This is what she wanted… no what she needed and Kazuma was giving it to her in spades.

"Man you're unreal Darkness." Kazuma said happily deciding to change it up slightly smacking the right side of her ass and groping her left breast.

"Ah!' Ah! Yes! Keep going Master!" Darkness said happily as Kazuma's relentless assault continued. Every few minutes he'd switch hands making sure that Darkness felt everything and after ten minutes Kazuma was at his limit.

"Darkness I'm going to cum." Kazuma said happily having reached his limit.

"Master please cum inside me." Darkness said happily.

"But what if you get pregnant" Kazuma said nervously. Sure he had plenty of money now but he didn't want to raise a kid.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually a noble." Darkness revealed shocking Kazuma.

"What!" Kazuma said in shock. The fact that she was a noble made no sense.

"My real name is Lalatina Dustiness Ford and I'm a duchess." Darkness revealed.

Kazuma was stunned that Darkness was a noble but it actually made him harder, "Alright then Lalatina I'm going to cum inside you." Kazuma said happily.

"Don't call me that…" Darkness pleaded in masochistic joy.

"Alrighty then." Kazuma smiled slowly approaching his limit. "I'm CUMMING LALATINA." Kazuma cried out, naturally ignoring her wish but sending a powerful burst of seed into her womb nonetheless.

"I'm cumming Master." Darkness wailed out happily before collapsing onto the bed.

Kazuma could only look on happily as he pulled out of Darkness his seed spilling onto the bed. The sight of the crusader naked and panting with joy was enough that Kazuma had one more round in him. "Hey Darkness you want another round." Kazuma said happily knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Yes Master" Darkness replied her body still ready for more punishment.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." Kazuma smiled viciously before aiming his member at her second entrance sliding against her in order to pick up some of her juices from their earlier coitus.

"W-wait a minute… that's my." Darkness said nervously though her anus was throbbing slightly with the knowledge it was about to be pierced.

"That's right Darkness, it's your ASS." Kazuma smiled slamming into her ass with as much force as he did her womb though finding more resistance this time around.

"AHHHHH!" Darkness cried out as Kazuma stole her anal virginity in one swift thrust.

"Damn this ass is tight." Kazuma said happily her ass clamping around his member. As he slowly moved inside her ass the masochist inside Darkness was screaming with joy.

"The pain, it feels so good! This is what I've wanted!" Darkness said happily despite the pain. Now she was truly alive. Now she had that feeling again and Kazuma was the one to deliver it.

"Then let me reshape your ass in my Excalibur's image Darkness." Kazuma said happily.

"Yes Master… Ah. My ass… and my pussy are yours." Darkness said happily.

"Then I have work to do." Kazuma smiled pulling out of Darkness's ass before sliding into her pussy causing her to cry out again.

"This is amazing." Darkness cried with pleasure. Kazuma moved inside her pussy for a minute before switching to her ass and picked up speed the second time around. Her body was shivering and at this rate she'd be helpless if he did too much more.

Kazuma loved the feeling of Darkness's pussy and ass but forgot about something very important. "I can't forget these babies can I?" Kazuma smiled leaning forward to grab Darkness's massive breasts and pulling her back towards him, the new position giving Kazuma a new way to enjoy darkness. Each time he wanted to switch between Darkness's pussy and ass Kazuma dropped his new partner onto the bed and then slammed into the other hole before pulling her up by her breasts and thrusting inside to whichever hole he was after at the time. For ten more minutes the routine continued and Darkness came two more times to the unique experience.

"Master please… no more… I'm at my limit." Darkness pleaded with Kazuma currently inside her pussy.

Kazuma was getting fairly tired himself so one more. "Alright Lalatina I'm cumming inside your ass." Kazuma smiled.

"Yes Master, fill my ass with your seed." Darkness pleaded wanting one more round before she collapsed. A few moments later and she got her wish.

"I'm cumming Lalatina." Kazuma said happily filling Darkness's ass with his seed. This night couldn't have gone better if he tried and as he pulled out of Darkness's ass a massive smile was on his face.

"Thank you Master." Darkness said happily as she collapsed on the bed.

"Sure Darkness." Kazuma smiled before patting his new servant on the head before adjusting her so he could share the bed with her and pulling the covers over the two of them. When the night began he was hoping that a succubus would allow him to relieve the urges that had drove him insane but now he had a new way to do so and one that would prove fruitful in the future.

**LEMON END**

When Kazuma woke up he was surprised to find that he was alone in the bed but figured Darkness returned to her room in the middle of the night. After a quick shower he made his way downstairs and found that his three companions wereup at them all dressed and ready to go. "Morning everybody." Kazuma said with a smile.

"Morning Kazuma?" Aqua blushed slightly with her typical outfit of a blue vest with detached sleeves blue thigh-high boots and extremely short blue miniskirt.

"Morning Kazuma?" Megumin said with a small blush of her own. Megumin's traditional outfit consisted of a large red long-sleeved shirt with yellow cuffs and a black cloak with gold border. She also wore a pair of orange boots with her right leg fitted with a stocking and her left leg bandaged.

"Hello Mas-Kazuma" Darkness slipped slightly causing Kazuma to briefly frown. Darkness was in her typical outfit; black, white, and yellow armor, with a metal shoulder plate on her left side, and a wing-like cloth perched upon her right shoulder along with a skirt that went down to her knees underneath. Her hair was back in its traditional ponytail and everyone was ready to go.

"So how did everybody sleep after that succubus invaded our house?" Kazuma said with a smile.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine" the three girls replied quickly though Megumin and Aqua couldn't look Kazuma in the face when they did it. Kazuma and Darkness were so loud that their two companions were barely able to get any sleep. In fact both, Aqua and Megumin ended up masturbating to the wails of the crusader and seeing Kazuma the next day proved awkward.

"Well that's good. Let's have a nice easy day." Kazuma smiled making sure to walk by Darkness and apply a small bit of freeze magic to her neck as punishment for her near slip. Things were looking up for Kazuma and he wouldn't have it any other way.

That's it for the first one-shot of my collection and I hope you guys enjoyed this. I don't know when the next one shot will come and I'll try to get a little variety to the stories. Get ready for more.


	2. Kazuma's Reward

Kazuma's Reward

I don't own Konosuba anything I use is property of its creator

Kazuma x Chris/Eris

Summary: When Kazuma learns of an interesting tradition in his new world, he decides that only one person really deserves a reward and lucky for him that person is right next to him.

Kazuma Satou was a very happy man right now despite the craziness of the last hour. Dressed in his classic garb of a white t-shirt with a green mantle with gold trim blue pants and leather boots, he was walking away from a massive party to celebrate the end of the Festival of Goddesses a festival usually held to honor Goddess Eris but was hijacked by his foolish companion Aqua because of her hubris and jealousy. To make the day even more irritating, Aqua mentioned that a year had passed since his arrival in the new world and that she wanted a reward for the fact that she, 'took care of him' the whole time. 'If anything Aqua I'm the one who saved your ass and you're a goddess.' Kazuma thought to himself as he walked.

"Is everything okay Kazuma?" his companion for the night asked calmly. The reason for his current happiness was that his companion was Chris. She was a young woman who looked to be about his age with a light complexion and purple eyes along with silver hair that was cut short but had strands that framed her face along with a piece of hair that stuck perfectly horizontal. Her outfit consisted of a small green mantle that hung on her shoulders and a blue sports bra with only the right strap visible up top and blue denim shorts that barely went past her rear. To make the outfit a bit more tasteful she wore a pair of black gloves and boots that went up to the middle of her calves and a pair of white socks.

"I was just thinking of some stuff Lady Eris" Kazuma replied quietly to make sure nobody heard her. Unbeknownst to anybody besides Kazuma, Chris was actually the goddess Eris and she was acting as Chris to fulfill the wish of his second companion Darkness. Kazuma was extremely attracted to Eris having fallen in love with her at first sight after his first death in the new world. Learning the secret was stunning but he kept it to himself because it would change things and not for the better.

The goddess looked around nervously to make sure nobody heard his words and breathed a sigh of relief once they were done, "Kazuma you know that I want to keep that a secret." Chris said nervously.

"Sorry about that." Kazuma said sheepishly having been caught up in the moment. As the pair continued to walk they ran into a group of little girls who were apparently trying to buy a flower to give as a blessing to Eris a thought that Kazuma found hilarious since the real one was right in front of them. While most of the conversation was between the girls and their supposed Goddess, Kazuma couldn't help but chuckle when the girls mentioned that Chris looked like Eris.

"I'm not sure what's so funny about all of that Kazuma." Chris said once the pair was alone again.

"Well it's the fact that you really aren't creative when coming up with fake names Chris." Kazuma snickered. Chris was a pretty basic name that apparently she came up with because it matched the flower that the little girls wanted to buy.

"Geez, don't be like that" Chris said bashfully as she hit Kazuma playfully with her fists.

Kazuma was certainly enjoying the moment but there was something else on his mind, "Well since the night is almost over there's one more thing I want to do" Kazuma said with a smile. He probably wasn't going to get a better chance to do what he was planning right now and considering the circumstances he figured that it wouldn't hurt.

"What's that Kazuma?" Chris said curiously. She got her answer when Kazuma grabbed her fists holding her before pressing his lips against hers in a surprising kiss. He quickly pulled away leaving a blushing Chris unsure of what to do or think.

"I wanted to give a reward to the only person that's truly taken care of me and that's you." Kazuma smiled.

"W-w-w-what about Aqua or Darkness or even Megumin" Chris said bashfully.

"Aqua has been a hindrance from the moment I met her and Megumi and Darkness aren't much better. Despite everything that Aqua has done you've been a friend to us the whole time even teaching me some skills when you didn't have to. I know that you truly care about people and just now was further proof of that. I just wanted to thank you for everything and tell you that I'm proud to call you my goddess." Kazuma confessed to a stunned Chris causing her to blush even more.

"Kazuma wait" Chris shouted out catching him off guard once again.

"What is it?" Kazuma replied curiously.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but there probably wasn't' a better moment then this for her either, "That kiss was Chris's reward. Y-Y-Y-Y-You never rewarded the real me." Eris said bashfully scratching her blushing cheeks.

Kazuma's smile grew even larger since he was presented with an opportunity he never imagined and he wasn't going to resist his chance, "Come with me Lady Eris." Kazuma said happily reaching out his hand.

"Okay" Chris replied happily as Kazuma dragged her back to his house.

(Scene Skip)

It took the pair around ten minutes to return to Kazuma's home and fortunately for him, the others were still out drinking so Kazuma could lead the still disguised Eris up to his room. "Are you sure about this?" Kazuma asked nervously as they stood in his room. From here it was incredibly obvious what Kazuma wanted, but he didn't want to force Eris into anything.

The still disguised Eris nodded before being enveloped in a white light. Kazuma looked on happily as the thief Chris was finally replaced with the Goddess Eris. Her surprisingly erotic thief outfit was replaced with a purple hooded robe with gold trim that flowed down her body and a white hagoromo on the outside. Kazuma couldn't help but chuckle since Eris wasn't wearing her pads so her breast weren't as profound as usual. "What do you think Kazuma?" Eris said bashfully.

"I think I'm glad to be rewarding my goddess." Kazuma smiled happily. For Kazuma this was a dream come true.

**LEMON START:**

Kazuma leaned in to kiss Eris again but this time Eris kissed back trying to take control of this kiss just for Kazuma to sneak his tongue into Eris's mouth in the process. Although it was awkward at first, Kazuma and Eris clashed tongues for almost a minute before the goddess pulled away a trail of saliva showing just how intense the kiss was. "For somebody who hasn't done anything to his roommates you're a pretty good kisser Kazuma." Eris teased.

"I may have practiced a few times." Kazuma said bashfully. He couldn't exactly say that he would sneak into a hotel near the mansion and borrow the services of the succubus shop to dream about Eris.

"I see and what else have you practiced" Eris smiled. She was well aware that Kazuma used the succubus service to fantasize about her since they asked her personally if that was okay. She couldn't meet with the group for a week after that revelation.

"This" Kazuma smirked before reaching his hand out. **"STEAL" **Kazuma shouted causing Eris's eyes to widen since that normally meant he stole her panties. Amusingly enough this time it didn't steal her panties but it did steal the rest of outfit leaving her naked with only a pair of panties on.

"You have to be kidding me?" Eris said in shock.

"Well you are the goddess of luck and you were the one who taught me this skill." Kazuma teased before placing her outfit carefully on his drawer.

"Yeah and I'm gonna return the favor Kazuma, **STEAL.**" Eris roared reaching her hand out and hoping to follow suit. Unfortunately for Eris all it did was steal Kazuma's boots.

"Looks like my luck was better Eris" Kazuma snickered as he walked over to Eris.

"But that's not fair I'm the Goddess of MMPH." Eris pouted before she was silenced by Kazuma's lips.

"Just wait a moment my goddess and I'll get naked also." Kazuma smiled as he pulled away. Eris watched on as Kazuma undid his clothing as sensually as possible starting with his shirt. Eris was stunned to find that Kazuma was actually pretty fit instead of the NEET that Aqua always insulted him as. Once that was done he undid his belt and his pants fell to the ground revealing a pair of simple boxers but also a significant bulge.

"Big" Eris gasped having been caught off guard yet again.

"Yes my goddess and it's all for you." Kazuma said happily.

Eris blushed heavily at the words and felt a small smile form on her face. "Well why don't I bless that big thing of yours Kazuma?" Eris smiled before bending down in front of Kazuma and pulling down his boxers allowing his full length to be revealed. 'It truly is an Excalibur' Eris thought to herself as she looked over Kazuma's pole. It was ten inches long and 2 inches thick making it a true monster in every sense of the word. Eris reached forward wrapping her small hands around his member and barely managing to do so much to her shock. Slowly the Goddess of luck began stroking Kazuma hoping that she would do the monster in front of her justice.

"That feels good Lady Eris" Kazuma smiled happily as Eris began stroking his length. This was everything he hoped it would be and more.

"Well I don't think I can keep this up for long Kazuma so I'm going to up the ante a bit." Eris smiled bashfully stopping her strokes, replacing it with her tongue.

"That's" Kazuma said in shock not expecting her to do something like that.

"Oh come on Kazuma I'm sure you had those succubus blow you once or twice acting as me." Eris teased knowing that Kazuma had done so on many occasions.

"How did…I mean…I would never" Kazuma stumbled. He thought for sure that the succubus dreams were private. The fact that Eris knew about them was slightly humiliating.

"It's okay Kazuma, I know all about your dreams with the succubus. The first time you did it they asked me for permission to do so." Eris replied with a chuckle.

"I see" Kazuma said bashfully. Looking back, he did find it strange that Chris didn't hang out with the group for a week after he did it the first time. Now it all made sense.

Eris looked up at Kazuma before continuing, "I know I don't have big breasts like Aqua, but I hope my mouth is enough to satisfy you." Eris said bashfully as she wrapped her lips around Kazuma's bulbous head. Sadly, she could only get half of it into her mouth before her gag reflexes kicked in and forced her to stop.

"Eris" Kazuma moaned happily as the goddess began bobbing up and down his length using her tongue to stimulate his member even more. As much as he might have wanted to push further he knew that this was a proper goddess and he could ruin the moment by being forceful. Eris wasn't Darkness who was a masochist to the core and he wouldn't have cared about Megumin or Aqua's opinion. Kazuma did notice that Eris was getting wet from her exertions and that was enough for him. Sadly, Eris stopped after around five minutes and removed her mouth with a wet pop. Kazuma was actually pretty close, so it was a slight buzzkill.

"I think that's enough Kazuma. It's your turn to get me ready." Eris smiled getting onto the bed.

"Okay Lady Eris but don't regret it later." Kazuma smirked ready to do his part. He was helpless as Eris enjoyed his length, but now he could really get things started. Hopping onto the bed he immediately targeted Eris's erect left nipple ready to make her feel even better.

"Kazuma!" Eris moaned out never expecting him to go for her small breasts first.

A smiling Kazuma began licking her nipples swirling his tongue around the left one before switching to the right. As Eris squirmed underneath him, Kazuma snaked his right hand down to her panties and he could tell she was soaked from the outside, "What a dirty goddess I have. I've barely touched you and you're soaked. Was sucking my penis that impressive to you" Kazuma teased knowing he had Eris.

"You're so good Kazuma. I can't help it" Eris moaned as Kazuma began rubbing her panty covered mound with his right hand while continuing to attack her breasts.

Kazuma smiled deviously, pulling away from Eris's breasts and reaching for her white panties, "Then let's see if you taste as good down here as you do up there." Kazuma smiled. As he pulled Eris's panties off her legs the goddess face lit up in a blush, knowing that she was now fully exposed. Before she could say anything Kazuma snaked his tongue into her snatch darting in and out with quick strikes.

"So good" Eris moaned enjoying Kazuma's cunnilingus and knowing this was just the beginning of his attack.

"We're just getting started Lady Eris" Kazuma smiled as he found Eris's clit and bit it slightly catching the goddess off guard.

"Kazuma!" Eris cried out cumming from the unplanned strike.

"Well that didn't take long." Kazuma smiled licking her juices off his face like it was nothing.

"So embarrassing." Eris said bashfully her face going crimson.

Kazuma was rock hard and from the porn he watched while alive, he knew Eris was ready to go by this point, "Lady Eris it's time" Kazuma smiled as he crawled onto the bed with only one thought on his mind.

"Kazuma be gentle." Eris said bashfully spreading her pussy lips for Kazuma's incoming member.

"I know" Kazuma smiled as he slowly slid into the goddesses snatch pushing past her hymen and taking her virginity for his own.

"Ahhh!" Eris cried out at the loss of her virginity with a small drop of blood acting as proof of her hymen being pierced.

"I'm sorry Lady Eris. Let me give you a second to get ready." Kazuma said bashfully leaning down to kiss Eris on the lips softly to show how he cared.

"Okay" Eris said with tears in her eyes at the care Kazuma was giving her. After a few minutes she was finally ready and nodded her approval.

"Here we go Eris" Kazuma smiled as he slowly moved inside her. Despite already cumming once, Eris was still extremely tight and Kazuma was going to make sure she didn't regret what they were doing.

"So big" Eris moaned appreciating the effort.

"I'm only this big because of you efforts." Kazuma smiled keeping the slow pace up because he wanted to enjoy the moment.

Eris was no fool and Kazuma was only taking his time because of her but she wanted to feel more. "You can move faster Kazuma…no I want you to move faster. Make me scream with your big dick." Eris said bashfully.

"You got it" Kazuma smiled before picking up speed instantly, Eris's enthusiasm making his member swell even more.

"Yes! Yes! Pound me Kazuma! Pound me with your big dick!" Eris cried out. All the stress from the previous year was going away as Kazuma pounded her into his mattress. The truth was she hated the blue haired goddess despite the respect she showed in public and who could blame her. The constant insults about her body, the constant trouble she caused by her selfishness. Even in this world Aqua was constantly doing things that made her life harder and it drove her nuts. Now here she was, sleeping with the man that spent every day with Aqua but felt nothing for her. While Aqua was out and getting drunk, Eris was claiming the man who forced her into the current lifestyle.

"Ready for something that feels even better Eris?" Kazuma smiled happily, pulling out for a moment and grabbing Eris's rear flipping her onto her knees.

"Of course Kazuma" Eris said happily. She may be a goddess and no doubt she would get in some trouble for this, but it was well worth it.

"Alright" Kazuma smiled resuming his work hammering Eris's snatch in the new position able to go even deeper inside her.

"Yes Kazuma! Yes! Yes!" Eris cried out her body barely able to hold on. For five more minutes the pair continued their rutting both lost in the moment and both glad that they were alone in the house.

"Eris I'm going to cum" Kazuma said happily having reached his limit

"Just wait a little bit Kazuma. I'm so close and I want you to cum deep inside me." Eris said happily. They may have done it raw but Eris had a protection on her that would prevent her from getting pregnant.

Kazuma did everything he could to hold off for another minute, but he couldn't hold off anymore, "I'm cumming Eris" Kazuma cried out.

"Me too Kazuma" Eris replied her juices flowing around Kazuma's member as his seed filled her to the brim. As the pair enjoyed their respective releases it was clear that both knew just how they felt about each other.

"I love you Eris" Kazuma said proudly.

Eris blushed slightly, "I love you too Kazuma." Eris replied as she leaned up to kiss him.

"**GOD BLOW" **a voice cried out and Kazuma's door was smashed open interrupting their moment.

"What the heck" Kazuma said in shock as he looked to the door. In front of him was a clearly drunk Aqua with a look of pure rage on her face and behind her was Darkness with her hands inside her nightgown and fluids dripping down her waist.

"You gotta be kidding me" Eris groaned knowing that once again, Aqua had ruined everything.

How about that for a cliffhanger folks? Don't worry I'll continue this, story but I've got a few other ideas that I'm gonna release first before we get to that one.


	3. Cuckolding Kyouya

Cuckolding Kyouya

I don't own Konosuba anything I use is property of its creator

Main Pairing: Kazuma x Clemea x Fio

Implied: Kazuma x Yunyun, Kazuma x Megumin, Kazuma x Darkness, Kyouya x Aqua

Summary: Finally rid of Aqua and living the life he dreamed of, Kazuma decides to enjoy a night out at the bar with his best friend Dust. That night turns out to be far more interesting than he could've ever anticipated

(Kazuma's Mansion)

"Ahh this is the life" Kazuma smiled happily now that he was finally able to live the life he dreamed of when he first came to the alternate world. It's been a month since he was first introduced to Vanir and they agreed to work together at Wiz's shop and thanks to their partnership Kazuma had money coming in droves. He somehow managed to convince Aqua that Kyouya was the only one who could give her what she really wanted and got her to leave a few weeks ago. Vanir even convinced Kazuma to seduce Yunyun and when Megumin found out, she forced her way into their slowly growing relationship. Darkness joined the harem a week later when she walked in on Kazuma with Yunyun and convinced him to do the same to her by stripping naked and presenting her soaked pussy to him for enjoyment and enjoy her he did along with Yunyun. He had a mansion, all the lovers he could ask for and a constant stream of money. His relaxation was disturbed briefly when Darkness came into the bathroom naked as the day she was born.

"Ummm Kazuma, I'm going with Megumin and Yunyun on a mission later, but I need a boost if you don't mind." Darkness said with a blush on her face. It turns out that if he had sex with her before a mission, Darkness would actually do her job as a Crusader and do it well. Typically she went with other adventurers, but this time it was his other lovers and he wasn't going to say no if they wanted to do missions while he relaxed.

"Sure" Kazuma smiled and his day began with hot sex just as many others did.

(Scene Skip)

"Man you must be living the life Kazuma: A ton of money, three beautiful girls, and that badass mansion. I'm almost jealous" his buddy Dust said with a smile as their pair sat in the local bar. Dust had a slender body with blonde hair red eyes and a black mole under his left eye. He typically wore a red track jacket with brown pants with cuffed sleeves, bandages on his forearms brown pants with tucked socks, and black shoes. He and his two teammates Taylor and Keith became good friends with Kazuma after a while though it didn't start well.

"It's not bad. So how are things going with the team?" Kazuma smiled as he enjoyed a beer with his buddy. Dust was part of a team with three other adventurers, a pretty girl named Jean and two other guys named Taylor and Keith.

"It's going. Now that Aqua's with that prick Kyouya and Darkness is a freelancer there are a lot more missions for us average groups. You guys were real dynamos ya know" Dust chuckled.

"Well glad things are going well." Kazuma smiled as they enjoyed the drink.

"Umm excuse me is now a bad time." Two female voices said from behind the group catching Kazuma off guard.

Kazuma looked behind him and he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Both girls were around Kazuma's height. One had pink hair that flowed down her back like stairs with two bangs in the front and red eyes. She was wearing a small cape that failed to hide the pink sports bra that showed she barely had a chest with white frilled skirt that was held up by a pink belt and some boots. The other girl had light blonde hair that seemed to be all over the place with purple eyes and eye shadow but her outfit was just as odd as her friends. She wore a purple cape along with a purple bra that showed off a toned stomach below was just as erotic since she wore a simple square held up by a brown belt but managed to stay decent because of extremely long stockings and a pair of boots. Interestingly enough the second girl had a blade but it wasn't by her side tomorrow. "Oh you girls are Kyouya's friends Fio and Clemea." Kazuma said nonchalantly pointing to the green haired and red haired girls respectfully. He would've called them fangirls but he was in a good mood.

"Yes and we've come to ask you for a favor." Fio said bashfully.

"Please take back Miss Aqua." Clemea begged.

It took Kazuma all of two seconds to answer back. "No" Kazuma said firmly.

"Please we beg of you."

"We'll do anything" the girls pleaded and Kazuma was beginning to get annoyed.

"Nope, now go away I'm trying to enjoy a drink with my buddy." Kazuma said angrily. They were beginning to cause a fuss and Kazuma didn't need that.

"Hey girls can you come back in a few minutes, I wanna talk to my buddy for a sec." Dust interrupted causing Kazuma to look at him like he was crazy and the girls to look hopeful.

"Okay" the girls said again before leaving the two men to talk.

Once they were gone, Kazuma turned to his friend with a look of disbelief, "Dust, why the hell would I bring Aqua back to my party?" Kazuma exclaimed. Aqua was a hindrance in nearly every way and fortunately for him, Kyouya seemed to keep her occupied and away from Wiz and Vanir. What possible reason could he have for taking her back?

Dust got a devious gleam in his eyes before replying "You could do that. Or you could seduce those two girls just like you did the others and leave that loser Kyouya to rot. I mean they ain't eye candy but just imagine it. Taking his two fangirls away and leaving him with just Aqua. How much fun would that be" Dust smiled. Dust was aware of how much Kazuma hated Kyouya and he couldn't blame the guy. Hell a part of Dust was still shocked he convinced Aqua to join the guy after hearing about their first meeting.

Kazuma's eyes lit up and he got the same devious gleam, "Good idea man" Kazuma smiled before high fiving his buddy. A moment later the girls came back and they were still nervous.

"So what have you decided?" Fio said nervously.

"I'll go talk to Kyouya tomorrow, but in the meantime why don't you girls enjoy a drink with me. I'll pay since you've come all this way." Kazuma smiled.

"Okay" Fio said nervously.

"Are you sure" Clemea questioned. He could understand their concern since he was so insistent on refusing them earlier.

"Yes I am" Kazuma smiled trying to hide his real intentions.

"Why don't I leave you guys alone?" Dust said with an innocent smile before the two girls took Kazuma's place at the bar.

(Scene Skip)

'Looks like you're good for something after all Aqua. Who would've thought it.' Kazuma thought to himself as he opened the door to his mansion. Despite his stumbling he wasn't drunk at all having used a spell that he learned from Aqua to make sure he was perfectly lucid. After everyone had a few drinks, Kazuma found out the reason the girls wanted Aqua gone was simple jealously. Their party was actually doing very well since Kyouya's skill meant Aqua rarely had to do anything battle wise. Fio and Clemea were skilled warriors in their own right so the problem wasn't there. The problem was that the girls were tired of how Kyouya focused only on her and a few days ago was the last straw when the pair got drunk and ended up having sex. Now, the two were practically a couple and it drove the girl's nuts since they worked so hard to convince Kyouya to take them in when he was first starting out. "Thanks girls and I promise I'll talk to Kyouya tomorrow. Right now I need to get some rest." Kazuma smiled as he stumbled into the house.

Thinking that Kazuma wasn't looking the two girls glanced at each other before nodding their approval of some silent plan, 'Can we stay the night Kazuma.' Fio slurred.

"Huh" Kazuma said in shock. Sure he wasn't drunk but this came out of nowhere even as far as he was concerned.

'I mean look at us. We're two cute girls who are clearly drunk with no weapons and I'm sure somebody would want to take advantage of us.' Fio slurred. The two girls knew about Kazuma's reputation of being a pervert and were well aware that he hated Kyouya in the first place so they were planning to seduce him in the beginning. Ironically enough, they were using the same spell that Kazuma was to continue their ruse.

'So that's how you wanna play it.' Kazuma thought to himself having noticed the quick glance. The girls were essentially after the same thing he was. He was planning to get revenge on Kyouya by stealing his two fangirls and they wanted to seduce him in order to convince him to actually help. Hell, he was pretty sure the girls weren't drunk either. "Come on in. The guest room is the second door on the left upstairs." Kazuma mumbled still acting the part. Ironically enough that room was Aqua's room when she was at the house and it was being used as a guest room for the moment. He was actually lucky that his three roommates were all gone at the moment because it would be much easier to continue the ruse.

"Great" the two girls said at the same time as Kazuma led them to the room in question. Kazuma went in the room first and smiled.

"Alright girls here you go." Kazuma stumbled as he opened the room.

"Thank you Kazuma." Fio smiled before grabbing Kazuma by the arm and leading him into the room. While Clemea locked the door, Fio led a seemingly drunk Kazuma onto the bed taking off his boots to make the next step easier.

"You can stop the act Kazuma. We know you aren't drunk." Fio smiled her expression befitting a truly sober person.

Kazuma realized the jig was up and looked at the girls with a smile on his face, "So you girls are tired of playing possum huh?" Kazuma replied causing Fio to frown.

"So we were both after the same thing huh?" Fio said with a hint of annoyance.

"You mean" Clemea gasped realizing what she was getting at.

Kazuma got up from the bed and stood up as proud as ever before. "That's right. You girls were going to pretend you were drunk and seduce me into helping you get rid of Aqua. Hell if I didn't help you you'd probably blackmail me by claiming I got you girls drunk and violated you against my will." Kazuma smiled.

"Correct again." Fio confirmed. "Since we both have the same idea, how about we settle matters with a challenge? You can pick one of us and we'll have a sex showdown. 3 minutes of foreplay each and one round of sex. In the two rounds of foreplay the goal is to make the other person cum within ten minutes. The first round will be who you choose trying to make you cum and the second round is the reverse. With the actual sex, the winner will be determined by getting the other to cum first. If you can successfully win 2 of the three rounds we'll leave and never return and if we win you convince Lady Aqua to return to you."

"Alright, I pick Clemea" Kazuma smiled before pointing at the red head. It was a cheap trick since Fio was the one who provoked him, but Clemea was clearly the easier target and Fio had breasts even smaller than Megumin.

"Alright" Fio smiled a little too easily for Kazuma's sake as Clemea walked forward.

"Shall we Kazuma?" Clemea said with a calm expression on her face.

"Of course." Kazuma smiled. He was fairly certain these girls were still virgins and he got plenty of practice thanks to his lovers. This wouldn't be a challenge at all.

"Since everything is decided why don't you two strip down to your underwear first? It would be rather unfair if we had to waste time getting naked." Fio suggested.

"Works for me" Kazuma nodded.

"Me too" Clemea replied taking off her cape with ease before undoing her skirt to reveal a simple pair of pink panties. As for Kazuma he quickly tossed off his mantle tossing it to the side before removing his shirt to reveal a body that was toned but not quite ripped. When Kazuma took off his pants and boxers, the girls quickly realized that this was not going to be as simple as they got.

'He's huge' Fio thought to herself. The two girls managed to sneak a peek at Kyouya getting blown by Aqua a day ago and noticed that he was around 7 inches full mast. Kazuma wasn't even hard but possessed the same size with a little more girth.

'I can't possibly get to the final round or I'm doomed' Clemea thought to herself. If that big thing went inside her she was doomed.

"Are you ready Clemea" Kazuma smiled aware of her growing concern.

"Y-yes I am Kazuma." Clemea replied bashfully clearly not as ready as she thought.

"My clock acts as a timer so that should work." Kazuma smiled as Fio nodded before making her way over to the small clock and setting it to 10 minutes.

"Battle start" Fio shouted and the odd showdown began.

**LEMON START:**

Clemea bent down in front of Kazuma's massive member and began stroking it slowly trying to get him to full hardness as quickly as possible. To her frustration and Kazuma's amusement, it took almost two minutes for her to get him rock hard with Kazuma maxing out at almost a foot much to the shock of the young woman and her friend watching along.

"Time's a wasting Clemea." Kazuma said smugly. They were never going to win this challenge and he knew it.

Clemea looked up at Kazuma's calm expression and frowned as she gave his now hardened member a soft lick. 'Wow that's actually not bad.' Clemea thought to herself as she continued to lick the man's member hoping that he would give in. She looked up after a minute of licks and found that Kazuma was going strong.

'Darkness is way better than this chick. Heck even Megumin is better and she's terrible at blowjobs.' Kazuma thought to himself as the young woman slowly licked him hoping to get something but finding nothing.

Realizing she needed to up the ante, Clemea took Kazuma's large member into her mouth and little by little moved forward trying to get as much of his rod into her mouth. It took her a few more minutes but she managed to get six inches in before her gag reflex kicked in causing her to back up, "Are you okay Clemea" Fio said nervously. It was clear that challenge one was not going well and she was going to lose. Somehow they underestimated Kazuma and they were paying for it.

"Yeah I'm fine. He's just way bigger than I thought." Clemea replied calmly trying to hold back her anger.

"Thank you but those compliments won't get you anywhere. You've got only four minutes left and you've barely got my precum." Kazuma smiled. He wasn't going to push anything, hell if anything else he was going to watch her suffer.

'I'll show you.' Clemea thought to herself angrily as she went back to work quickly wrapping her lips around his member and forcing the six inches into her mouth. Even though it was rushed, the pinkette bobbed her head fiercely up and down Kazuma's member hoping without hope that she could get Kazuma to cum. Her efforts bared fruit after two more minutes when she started to feel his globs of precum finally coming up.

"Finally you got something" Kazuma smirked knowing she had two minutes left. As she continued to bob her head up and down his shaft Kazuma wanted to get involved but knew that it would be pointless if he encouraged her until after the time ran out.

'Look at her go. He's not even reacting but Clemea is giving it everything she got. Fio thought to herself as her partner kept moving hoping to reach her mark. Sadly the timer buzzed with ten minutes gone and Clemea nowhere near winning.

"What a shame." Kazuma smiled knowing he easily won Round 1.

"Dammit, I can't believe he didn't cum." Fio frowned.

"Yep and I guess it is Clemea's turn for some pleasure now." Kazuma smiled hungrily.

"Alright" Fio said bashfully as she went back to the clock and set it to ten minutes again. Meanwhile Kazuma and Clemea switched positions with the pinkette at the edge of the bed and Kazuma looking on like a hunter eyeing his prey. "Begin Round 2" Fio shouted.

"I won't cum so easily Kazuma." Clemea said defiantly as the timer began.

Kazuma smirked as he snaked his right hand towards Clemea's snatch and quickly began playing with it. His left hand reached for her sports bra and pulled it up revealing her breasts at last. They were High A cups which put her slightly ahead of Megumin but nowhere near the level of Yunyun or Aqua let alone Darkness. "Let's see how these puppies taste." Kazuma smirked as he bent down and surrounded Clemea's left nipple with his mouth

"KYAA" Clemea moaned the effect on her body nearly instant. She didn't cum, but she didn't expect that kind of pleasure so early and so quickly.

"No way" Fio gasped since it was clear that Clemea was in trouble.

"Now that's a sound I like to hear. Let's hear it some more." Kazuma smirked as he swirled his tongue around her left nipple while his left hand rubbed down Clemea's sides his right hand still toying with her snatch.

"So good" Clemea moaned in delight not used to the sensations Kazuma was giving her. She masturbated before, but she never felt anything close to this.

Kazuma backed away for a moment knowing that he had the advantage and got a little bold. "Get on the bed and I'll make you feel even better." Kazuma said confidently knowing that this was as good as over. Barely three minutes have passed and he could see Clemea was soaked through her panties.

"Alright" Clemea replied obediently falling onto the bed and watching helplessly as Kazuma took her panties off revealing a soaked snatch.

"Well well, somebody's excited." Kazuma smirked before his right hand resumed the assault on Clemea's snatch.

"It's because you're so… good at this. How… is… that possible?" Clemea moaned as her body squirmed at Kazuma's side.

"I've got a bit of practice." Kazuma smiled as he made his last move diving for Clemea's snatch and sticking his tongue in with no hesitation causing the young woman to scream out again.

"Yes!" Clemea cried out ignoring the revelation that he was not the virgin she believed him to be.

"It's over" Kazuma said happily as his tongue slid darted through her entrance and to make matters worse. Kazuma was able to play with her small breasts as she did it.

'Unbelievable.' Fio thought to herself as Kazuma ate Clemea out like a pro. Her body was squirming and with a good five minutes left they were as good as done. A part of Fio was jealous that Kazuma was giving her friend such a treatment but just as she reached for her own snatch Kazuma got up catching her off guard.

"Why'd you stop?" Clemea said angrily having almost reached her limit.

"Well I'm going to win this round that much is obvious, but that would mean our competition is over." Kazuma smiled.

"Huh" Fio said in confusion looking at him like he was crazy.

Kazuma turned towards Fio with a devilish smile, "I felt kinda bad that you were left out of the fun so why don't you hop over here and while I'm fucking your friend she can get you off. That way everyone wins." Kazuma smiled.

Clemea and Fio both blushed heavily at the suggestion and as much as they hated to admit it, they were okay with it. They both knew that Kyouya would never turn their eyes towards them and that meant they would be lonely for some time. Plus Kazuma was clearly skilled, "Deal" Fio and Clemea said at the same time and Kazuma watched on as Fio divested herself of the clothes as the timer ran out. Clemea took the chance to toss her sports bra to the side well aware that her deflowering was at hand. Kazuma stroked himself happily as the girls got in a 69 position with Fio on top and Clemea on the bottom.

"Are you ready Clemea? It's only fair you go first." Kazuma smiled as he lined himself up with the pinkette's snatch.

"This is my first time Kazuma, be gentle." Clemea said bashfully with a blush on her face that was hidden by Fio's rear.

"I will" Kazuma smiled as he slid into Fio's entrance as slow as possible knowing that this was her first time.

"Ahh!" Clemea cried out as the pain from losing her virginity arrived. Fortunately for her, she broke her hymen during a mission and that made this slightly easier.

"I'll give you a second before I start moving Clemea. Fio you help her." Kazuma instructed. Thanks to Megumin and Yunyun he was very much used to threesomes so this was easy for him.

"Okay" Fio nodded as she licked the pinkette's clit with her tongue as Kazuma's dick stood firm.

"So good" Clemea cried from the feeling of Kazuma inside her and her friend's movements.

"You should return the favor Clemea" Kazuma smirked. He may not have got a nod of approval but he did see Clemea move her head towards her partner's snatch.

"Kyaa" Fio moaned from the awkward movements of her teammate.

"Oh this is just the beginning." Kazuma smirked realizing that it was his turn to start moving. Using slow strokes, Kazuma hammered Clemea's snatch causing the woman to cry into her partner's mouth as the sixty-nine continued.

"So good" Fio yelled trying to help her friend by licking Kazuma's shaft, but failing to do so because of Clemea's actions.

'Eat your heart out Kyouya. The two girls you rejected are screaming my name.' Kazuma thought to himself as he pounded the two girl's snatches at the same time. A few minutes passed with the odd formation until Fio decided she had enough.

"Kazuma fuck me too. Clemea feels good but I want that big dick of yours inside me?"

Kazuma looked towards Clemea who peeked out from Fio's snatch and nodded her approval. "Then let's do it" Kazuma smiled. It took a moment for the Fio to spin around but Kazuma didn't mind at all.

"Let me have it Kazuma" Fio said happily spreading her soaked lips.

"Here we go" Kazuma smirked as he slid inside Fio taking her virginity and noticing her lack of hymen as well. Fio's screams were muted because Clemea grabbed her and kissed her on the lips just as Kazuma went inside her. After the brief kiss Fio turned towards Kazuma and was ready for more.

"Get going Kazuma." Fio said haughtily and Kazuma was more than happy to oblige.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." Kazuma replied before moving inside her at a much faster speed than he did with Clemea.

"So good!" Fio cried out as Kazuma hammered her snatch with a fiercesome speed. She was tight for all of a minute before Kazuma reshaped her pussy to his shape just as he did with Clemea.

"Don't forget about me Kazuma." Fio cried out from below.

"Yeah yeah" Kazuma smirked pulling out of Fio just to slam into Clemea.

"Yes!" the pinkette cried out.

'This is the life' Kazuma smiled as he moved inside each girl alternating snatches after a minute of thrusts. Like that fifteen minutes passed and it was the girls who reached their limit first.

"Kazuma I'm about to cum." Fio said happily.

"Me too" Clemea cried out.

"And I'm close too" Kazuma smirked as he hammered Clemea's snatch. A moment later and it was time for the finale.

"I'm cumming" Clemea cried out as her juices sprayed all around her.

"Me too" Fio said happily.

"I'm cumming girls" Kazuma said happily pulling out of Fio's snatch and spraying his seed all over the pair since he didn't want to play favorites.

"So good" Fio said happily having come down from the high of her orgasm.

"Way better than anything Kyouya could've done." Clemea agreed.

"Oh but I've only come once. I can go for a few more rounds." Kazuma smiled revealing that he was rock hard yet again. The two girls might not have been much apart but together they were enough to fire him up.

"Of course Kazuma-sama." The two girls said happily aware that by the time the night was over. They would be ruined for any other man.

**LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

The two girls returned to Kyouya's house the next morning with massive limps after Kazuma hammered them all night long giving each of them 2 loads in their pussy and one in the ass before he finally calmed down. After quickly packing up their clothes and weapons, the two girls made their way back down and finally ran into their former leader despite having been home for close to an hour, "There you are girls, what happened yesterday?" Kyouya said nervously.

"What do you mean what happened?" Clemea wondered.

"Aqua told me you three went to the bar last night, but only Aqua came back. I thought something happened to you" Kyouya questioned.

The two girls both looked at Kyouya with a hint of annoyance since this was the first time he ever showed affection or worry towards the girls, "Something did happen to us" Fio said with a smile.

"Huh" Kyouya said in shock.

"We ran into that Kazuma guy and he showed us more affection in one night than you ever showed us." Clemea said icily.

"What!" Kyouya said in shock. He couldn't believe that the girls ran into Kazuma of all people and from the sound of it. He had sex with both of them.

"Goodbye Kyouya and good luck with Lady Aqua. You two deserve each other." Fio replied as she and Clemea opened the door and slammed it shut on a stunned Kyouya who could only look on as his two most loyal companions walked into the sunset towards a man he hated more than the Demon King himself.

That's it for this one and I hope you guys enjoyed what I cooked up this time. I'm not usually an NTR fan but Kyouya is one of those rare guys who deserves it and deserves it big time. Don't worry about the sequel to the last one-shot since I've got a few more ideas I want to upload before we get to that one.


	4. Sena's Awakening

Sena's Awakening

I don't own Konosuba anything I use is property of its creator

Kazuma x Sena x Darkness

Summary: After being tricked into arresting Kazuma by the perverted and twisted Alderp, Sena must apologize to the young man whose life she nearly ruined but her apology doesn't quite go as planned. Not that that's a bad thing.

(Police Office)

Kazuma Satou was not in a good mood at all. After stopping the large Destroyer by sending the coranite core that powered the device away from the city, he was hoping to take the massive earnings and finally relax in the new world. No crazy missions, No Demon Lord and no trouble at all. His teammates might not agree but he didn't care.

Unfortunately for him, he was soon arrested because the random place that he had Wiz teleport the core to was a mansion that belonged to some noble named Alderp that he never heard of before. The guy flipped out and claimed Kazuma was working for the Demon Lord and that's why he was currently under arrest for treason.

Right now Kazuma was sitting in an interrogation room in his standard outfit and dealing with the admittedly attractive, but equally as irritating Sena. She had has long, straight black hair worn with hairpins for decoration and slick sharp purple tainted pupils with a voluptuous figure. She usually wears triangular glasses and her prosecutor uniform a blue blazer with various buttons that barely went past her large rear over, a white shirt with red tie, brown stockings, and black dress shoes. Much like a certain blonde haired Crusader, she was actually fairly attractive but possessed a character flaw that ruined all her attractiveness. In her case it was a haughty attitude and an unhealthy dedication to her job that made her miss obvious issues. "So Kazuma Satou how do you plead?" Sena said as the pair sat at a single table with a lie detector in the form of a bell with black and white sides.

"Innocent. Before you said his name I never heard of this Alderp guy. Plus the person who sent the coranite away sent it to a random area. Honestly I'm just glad it wasn't sent to an area with more people and that the mansion was mostly empty" Kazuma smiled. While he didn't know of his name beforehand he did learn an interesting tidbit about him afterwards. When the bell didn't ring it proved his story to be true.

Sena looked at him in confusion, "If that's the case why would he say you're a traitor." Sena wondered.

This was the moment he was waiting for, and it was time to get a little payback. "Lalatina Ford Dustiness" Kazuma answered causing Sena to look at him in shock.

"How do you know a member of the Dustiness family!?" Sena exclaimed.

"She's one of my teammates actually. I had no clue she was a noble until a few moments ago." Kazuma smiled happily. When Darkness came to visit him in jail and revealed the truth he was pleasantly surprised by the news. Of course their conversation didn't end there and Darkness had some very interesting things to say.

Sena was stunned and would have to verify this later, "Alright so what does Miss Dustiness have to do with this whole thing." Sena said questioned.

"Alderp has been after Darkness for years, but has failed at every turn. He probably hopes that Darkness will use her families name as leverage to get him to drop the charges. You can ask her yourself actually" Kazuma smiled. When the bell stayed silent yet again, Sena was stunned.

"I'll have to speak to Ms Ford, but you're free to go in the meantime." Sena said calmly.

"Thank you" Kazuma replied.

(Scene Skip)

Two weeks have passed since the interrogation and Kazuma turned out to be more correct than even he imagined. Turns out, in addition to Darkness confirming Kazuma's story, she also told Sena about a rumor that Alderp was able to manipulate memories and that's how he gained his power. As a proper investigator, Sena then set up a secret raid of Alderp's mansion and discovered he had a contract with a demon named Maxwell in addition to various other crimes. Alderp was promptly arrested the next day and when he tried to use Maxwell's power to manipulate the group it failed due to some charms that Aqua provided the officers as a show of good faith. That raid was a few days ago and Sena was back at the Satou mansion in order to thank the Arch Priest for her efforts and apologize to Kazuma for being manipulated. When she knocked on the door she was pleasantly surprised to find that Kazuma was the one that answered. "Hello there miss investigator." Kazuma said with a smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. Satou. I've come to formally apologize for everything that happened." Sena said bashfully.

"Why don't you come in for a drink?" Kazuma said with a calm smile on his face. He was looking forward today and now it was time for some fun.

Sena was surprised by the pleasant look on his face and although she was nervous she quickly accepted, "I'll take some coffee if you don't mind cream and two sugars." Sena said calmly.

Kazuma smiled before leading Sena to the living room. When she sat down Kazuma caught her off guard, "Darkness can you come here please." Kazuma said happily knowing this was where the fun would begin.

Darkness walked in and Sena couldn't believe her eyes. The noble woman was wearing what could best be described as a slutty maid outfit with a frilly white shirt that was cut so her massive breasts were popping out and that barely went past her large rear along with a black garter belt. "What do you need Master Kazuma?" Darkness said happily.

"Can you get a cup of coffee with two sugars and some cream for my guest? I'll take a beer" Kazuma smiled. He couldn't see her face, but he was certain that Sena was in shock.

"Y-y-yes sir. Anything for you sir." Darkness replied happily before leaving to get the drinks as a stunned Sena looked on.

Once Darkness was gone, Sena looked at Kazuma with shock and disgust, "What's going on Mr. Satou. Surely you're not treating a woman as powerful as her like… like."

"Like a slave, yes I am and it's because she wanted it." Kazuma interrupted knowing exactly how crazy it sounded.

"Impossible. You must've manipulated her like Alderp" Sena protested.

Kazuma twitched something fierce but kept his calm, "Not at all, Darkness is a stone cold masochist and after she got me out of jail, she asked me to treat her like a slave as a reward for what she did." Kazuma replied with a lustful smile as he recalled how he ravished Darkness the night he got back from jail, cumming inside her pussy 5 times and twice in her ass once it was all over. If it wasn't for Aqua using a spell on her after the fact, he was certain that she'd be pregnant right now with his baby.

"You're lying" Sena said in shock.

"No I'm not. You can ask her yourself." Kazuma smiled.

A moment later Darkness returned with the drinks and put them on the table revealing to Sena that she had no panties on.

"Is there anything else Master?" Darkness wondered nervously

"Lady Lalatina, how can you behave so shamelessly!?" Sena exclaimed.

"Don't call me Lalatina" Darkness yelled out in a voice mixed with shame and pleasure causing Sena to stare back at Kazuma.

"You…you did this to Lady Lalatina. How could you do this to somebody so noble?" Sena said in shock.

Kazuma was annoyed and was about to respond before Darkness beat him to the punch, "You're wrong" Darkness said out of the blue her expression quickly turning.

"What!" Sena exclaimed.

The normally perverted Darkness was looking at Sena with a calmness and determination that even Kazuma rarely saw, "You have no idea what it's like having to constantly be prim and proper because your family demands it. I couldn't do anything because of my family and it drove me insane. I wanted to become an adventurer because they were free to be who they wanted to be and eventually I did just that. That first battle was exhilarating and I never felt so free in my life and I began to hate how my family looked down on adventurers. Since I hid who I was, my atonement became the constant punishment that I seek out. Gone was Lalatina Ford Dustiness the noble, and in came Darkness the Crusader a masochist who wanted to be normal but never could and had to fight against it every day." Darkness confessed shocking both Sena and Kazuma.

"Lala… no Darkness I'm sorry." Sena said in shock using the women's nickname instead of her real name.

"You're just fine Sena, I understand how strange it must look to others, but to me it is freedom. Freedom from the burdens of being a noble, it's a freedom that Lalatina Ford Dustiness could've never grasped but one that Darkness grabbed onto happily." Darkness confessed with a calm blush on her face. At that moment, rather ironically, Darkness had never looked more like a noble and her aura was so radiant that even Kazuma didn't know what to say.

"I understand" Sena replied embracing the aura that Darkness gave off.

"Actually you look like you could use something like this too." Darkness said with a smile catching Sena and Kazuma off guard since she changed so quickly.

"W-w-w-w-what are you saying?" Sena said with a heavy blush.

"Oh come on Sena. I'm sure you've imagined being with a young man whose sending all of his lust towards you once or twice." Darkness teased causing Sena to blush even more.

'What in the world is this? One minute she's as noble as they get the next she's somehow worse than usual' Kazuma thought to himself.

"It's true" Sena whispered.

"What was that" Darkness replied with a teasing smile.

"It's true! My job sucks and I'm too busy to have a social life or even a love life. Nobody ever looks at Sena the woman they just see Sena the strict prosecutor and I can't do a thing" Sena yelled in frustration.

Kazuma couldn't help but smile since this wasn't what he expected at all and Sena was pretty hot. Not wanting to lose the opportunity presented to him, Kazuma made his move. "In that case why don't we finish our drinks and you can get what you've wanted this whole time Sena." Kazuma said with a lustful grin that promised great things for the future.

Sena blushed heavily as she noticed Kazuma's gaze and had a fairly good idea of what she wanted. She had to apologize and this was as good as any words, "Okay" Sena replied with a smile on her face.

(Scene Skip)

With their drinks over Kazuma Darkness and Sena made their way up to Kazuma's room. For Kazuma this was unreal since he was about to have a threesome with two gorgeous women; For Darkness this was more of the same and for Sena, this was a moment she was waiting some time for. Finally reaching the room, Kazuma opened the door and walked through with a smile it was a simple room with a standard dresser, desk, closet and twin sized bed that would get quite the workout "Are you guys ready." Kazuma said happily as he sat on the edge of his bed with the two girls standing by the door.

"Of course Master" Darkness replied happily.

"Y-yes" Sena said bashfully clearly unsure of what she should do next. What she was sure of was that when she left this house, she would no longer be a virgin.

**LEMON START:**

A smiling Darkness walked in front of Kazuma with no hesitation and bent down in between his legs. Like an expert, she undid his pants dropping them to the floor before sending his boxers to the ground his massive ten-inch beast already rock hard in anticipation of the upcoming threesome. "So big", Sena gasped a blush slowly forming on her face. She had seen a few penises before due to her work but none of them were as big as the monster in front of her.

"Yes it is and this beautiful thing is going inside both of us Sena." Darkness said happily as she wrapped her lips around his member and went all the way to the hilt with no hesitation.

"That's the stuff Darkness." Kazuma said happily as the noble began to bob her head up and down Kazuma's meat pole like it was nothing.

'Incredible. She's doing it with such ease.' Sena thought to herself as she watched Darkness go, a massive blush forming on her face.

"Come here Sena" Kazuma shouted breaking her from her daze and summoning the girl to his right side.

"What do you want me to do?" Sena said bashfully wondering what her role in all of this was. She got her answer when Kazuma wrapped his arm around her side and pulled her into a deep heavy kiss. 'My first kiss' Sena thought as Kazuma's tongue probed her lips seeking permission to enter. When she got it Kazuma and Sena clashed tongues as Darkness moved slower underneath the kissing pair so she didn't ruin the moment. The kiss lasted around a minute before Sena pulled away which was Darkness's cue to pick of speed again.

"Damn that's good" Kazuma grunted as Sena watched on as the noble girl devoured his member like it was nothing,

'Unbelievable.' Sena thought to herself as the group continued but things were about to change.

"Darkness I'm about to cum." Kazuma warns the blonde and Darkness promptly pulls away catching Sena off guard.

"What's going on?" Sena questioned.

"I wanted to let you finish him off. I've enjoyed his cum many times and the first load is always the best." Darkness smiles as she slid to the left to give Sena access to his beast herself.

Sena blushed heavily at the implication and she was going to do it, but something else occurred to her. "Should I do it clothes on or off?" Sena wondered. She was new to all this and they were clearly the experts, so she was going to do what they thought was best.

Kazuma and Darkness look at Sena before chuckling at the question, "That's up to you Sena. This is all about you and what you want." Kazuma smiled with Darkness nodding in approval.

Sena smiled before shocking the other two by hunching down in front of him. "Here I go" Sena said bashfully as she gave Kazuma a small lick.

"Take your time Sena. Kazuma's big dick takes some getting used to." Darkness smiled as she slid her maid outfit off so Kazuma could enjoy her naked body as Sena got used to his deck.

Five minutes passed and Sena's frustration was beginning to build. Sure Kazuma was starting to drizzle a bit of precum a minute ago but she was certain it because of his molestation of the Crusader above her whose nipples were currently being teased by Kazuma's tongue. 'How can she do this so easily?' Sena thought to herself. In the few minutes she had been doing this she barely managed to get half of it down her shaft. Granted she bobbed as much of it as she could but she was still struggling to do much more.

"Hey Sena I'm about to cum." Kazuma alerted her making her desperate to get that first load that Darkness praised so much. Sena bobbed her head up and down Kazuma's member hoping to get her creamy reward and when she felt an odd twitch she knew her task was done. "CUMMING" Kazuma shouted as his load slammed into her mouth. Sena may not have been able to fit his member in but she did everything she could to quickly swallow the rush of cum and as Kazuma pulled away, Sena's lips closed with all of his release inside her.

"Not bad for your first time Sena and with no assistance from Kazuma at all." Darkness praised as the young woman sat their savoring the new taste she was gulping down.

"It's true. Even Darkness couldn't take my full load the first time. Hell she just got used to my member a few days ago and she's been giving me at least two blowjobs a day since I got out of jail" Kazuma smiled as he placed a loving hand on Sena's cheek.

"Is that true" Sena said bashfully standing up in front of Kazuma with lust in her eyes.

Darkness looked almost embarrassed, "It's true. My first with Kazuma it took me twice as long as you did. Nice job." Darkness said with a bittersweet smile.

"Give me more" Sena said in a daze. Kazuma's cum tasted so good that she wanted more. Kazuma getting up acting as the proof of his approval. A smiling Kazuma spun Sena so she was in front of the bed before quickly undoing her blue blazer and giving it to Darkness who put it on his dresser revealing her white dress shirt and stockings along with the black pair of panties underneath.

"You truly are a treasure my dear. This body of yours wouldn't even lose to Darkness and that's becoming more obvious by the second." Kazuma smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Really" Sena blushed heavily from the praise and her kiss.

"Really" Kazuma smiled as he slid off her tie. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've thought you were a beauty" Kazuma smirked as he undid the buttons to her shirt one by one kissing the exposed flesh.

"Nghh you're lying." Sena moaned in embarrassment as Kazuma revealed her breasts and the black bra that contained them.

A smiling Darkness looked on and decided to have some fun of her own. "No he's not. He actually convinced the succubus to lend him an outfit just like yours to fuck me in a few days ago. When I asked him why he said it was because you were hot but had an attitude problem. That was as close as he was going to get as far as he was concerned" Darkness smirked from the side.

"Really Darkness." Kazuma deadpanned having finished unveiling Sena's upper body.

"It's true." Darkness smiled back knowing it would get her quite the punishment later.

Kazuma groaned in annoyance but turned to the half-naked woman and smiled, "Fine it's true. I've wanted you for some time Sena and I must confess I never thought I'd see the day that you shared this bed with me. Then again I never imagined I'd be having sex with Darkness so life works in strange ways" Kazuma smiled

"Really Kazuma" Darkness deadpanned herself.

For Sena the whole exchange was a shock, "So then Kazuma how about you fulfill both our dreams. I want a man and you want me." Sena smiled as she crawled onto the bed showing that she had a very nice ass herself.

"I hope you don't regret it" Kazuma smiled as he grabbed her stockings and slowly slid them off revealing her black panties which were next to go. Kazuma's rock hard member was throbbing in anticipation of claiming yet another virginity for himself before he was interrupted.

"Hold on Kazuma. Since Sena isn't used to your big thing how about I help her along" Darkness smiled. She may be Kazuma's slave, but she wanted some release herself and thus far she had been denied.

Kazuma smiled well aware of what she wanted, "Alright Darkness, you go first." Kazuma smiled.

"Wait a minute what's going KYAA" Sena moaned as Darkness dived in sliding her tongue into Sena's soaked pussy with her legs on the side of her bed and her ass exposed.

"Darkness is right. If you're going to handle my beast you need a little bit of lube." Kazuma smiled lining his member up with Darkness's snatch before slamming it in with a fiercesome speed.

"KYAAA" Sena moaned as Kazuma's insertion caused Darkness to yell into her pussy.

"Let the fun begin." Kazuma smirked as he grabbed Darkness's large rear and began pistoning inside Darkness while looking at Sena's blushing face.

"This…is…crazy." Sena moaned as she watched Kazuma slam into Darkness while she somehow kept eating her out. She couldn't help but grab the Crusader and force her deeper inside her entrance knowing that it would make the experience even better.

"You're telling me" Kazuma said happily as he slid inside Darkness's tightening walls. Even in his wildest dreams with the succubus he never imagined something like this would ever happen and he had a few doozies. As time kept moving and Kazuma kept pounding Darkness's snatch he couldn't help but watch the face of Sena that seemed to be bursting with pleasure at the odd display.

"Keep going Kazuma." Sena cried out knowing that her release was on the way. It may have only been a couple of minutes but she was at her limit

"I'm about to cum too Master." Darkness chimed in happily the juices from Sena's quim dripping on her face.

"Got it" Kazuma smiled. A few minutes later the first part of their bizarre threesome was nearly over.

"Kazuma I'm going to cum." Darkness yelled in between her enjoyment of Sena's quim.

"Me too Kazuma." Sena replied.

"Me three girls" Kazuma said happily speeding up in order to get to his release also. A few moments later and the moment of truth had arrived.

"I'm cumming" Sena yelled spraying her juices into Darkness's mouth.

"Cumming" Kazuma roared spraying his seed into Darkness.

"Cumming" Darkness yelled from the combination of Sena and Kazuma's release and falling to the side.

"That was… amazing." Sena panted. This was the most insane experience of her life and she never knew such pleasure existed.

Darkness somehow got off the bed before looking at the panting Sena and smiled, "You aren't done Sena but I think this is a private moment" Darkness smiled before getting up and grabbing her discarded clothes so the two could have a moment to themselves.

"I guess it's my turn now." Sena said bashfully aware that it was at last her turn to get Kazuma's member.

"Alright but I think you need to clean me up first." Kazuma smiled pointing to his hardened member soaked with his own cum and Darkness's love juices.

"Of course Master" Sena said happily much to Kazuma's surprise as she quickly began sucking his cock cleaning it of the juices around it and in only a minute, Kazuma was clean.

"Are you ready Sena? Once we get started there's no turning back." Kazuma smiled.

"I know" Sena smiled getting on all fours. This was not how she expected today to go but she wasn't about to complain.

A smiling Kazuma took his place behind Sena, rock hard and ready to go. "Let's do this" Kazuma said happily as he slid inside Sena's entrance taking her virginity for his own.

"AHH" Sena cried out her virginity taken and her hymen broken.

"Was that too rough" Kazuma said gently. He'd been sleeping with only Darkness for so long that he forgot what soft sex was like.

"No it was perfect" Sena replied.

Kazuma couldn't help but smile at the birth of a new masochist but kept his cool, "Well I'll give you a minute anyway." Kazuma said calmly before Sena pushed her hips back into Kazuma's member much to his shock.

"No, Darkness praised your abilities and I want to see if she was right. Please fuck me hard, Master Kazuma." Sena said with a blush on her face. Darkness talked all about Kazuma's ability and she wanted to see if all the talk was worth it.

"You asked for it" Kazuma smiled as he grabbed Sena's sides and began slamming into her at a speed more typical of what he used with Darkness.

"YESSS!" Sena cried out as Kazuma hammered her body. His first thrust broke her womb with ease and the ones after just continued to hammer it.

"For such a hard ass, you have a loose pussy." Kazuma teased wanting to see how she reacted.

"That's not FAIRR!" Sena tried to reply before being smacked in the ass by a stiff hand from Kazuma.

"Hey I never said it was a bad thing." Kazuma smirked as he began pounding her again. She was definitely a masochist in her own right and Kazuma was going to enjoy that.

"So big. So good." Sena cried out as Kazuma hammered her again and again. Every few thrusts accompanied by a smack to her large rear. Tears began forming on Sena's face from the combination and her pussy grew more and more used to the abuse.

"Hey Sena I was thinking about something."

"What's that Master?" Sena moaned.

Kazuma smiled before reaching for Sena's ass yet again but instead of smacking it he groped it sticking one of his fingers inside her exposed rosebud. "This ass of yours looks like it wants some love and we couldn't have you getting pregnant now." Kazuma smirked teasing her rosebud with his finger.

"Yes Master. FUCK my ass." Sena cried out. She knew it would be painful but she knew the pain would be worth it for all the pleasure to come.

"As you wish milady." Kazuma smiled pulling out of her soaked snatch and aiming for her rosebud before sliding in with very little resistance.

"YESSSS!" Sena cried out as an orgasm hit her like a freight train.

As Kazuma began moving inside her ass, he couldn't help but chuckle, "Kinda ironic that I thought you had a stick up your ass when I first met you and now my stick IS up your ass." Kazuma smirked.

"Yes master. Please keep fucking my ass." Sena said happily.

"This great ass is all mine Sena." Kazuma said happily as he pounded Sena's ass grabbing onto her massive breasts in order to go even deeper inside her.

"YES!" Sena cried out once again. For Sena this was like heaven as Kazuma sawed inside her ass playing with her breasts as she did so. 'So this is what it was like for Darkness.' Sena thought to herself. The raw emotion, the raw pleasure, the feeling of being split apart, this was the freedom she wanted, no, that she needed and Kazuma was providing it.

A smiling Kazuma kept moving but he had a good idea of what was going through the mind of the screaming woman, "Sena we can do this again if you want." Kazuma said happily.

"Yes Master. I won't be able to live without your big dick." Sena cried out an ageho on her face.

"That's good but our time is about to come to an end since I'm about to cum." Kazuma smiled.

"Please Master, fill my bowels with your seed. Make me scream your name for the whole town to hear." Sena yelled out.

"Alright" Kazuma smiled before thrusting a few more times and sending a load deep into Sena's bowels.

"YESSSSSS I'm CUMMMINNGGGGG" Sena cried out as her juices sprayed all over the bed again. The raven haired officer collapsed onto the bed thrilled for the time she had and she hoped without all hope that it wouldn't be the last.

**LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

After a quick shower, Sena was back in her clothes and ready to return to her normal duties, "Can we do this again Master?" Sena pleaded hoping to experience Kazuma once again.

"I already said yes" Kazuma smiled before planting a kiss on Sena's lips.

Sena blushed heavily before turning around, "Bye Master." Sena said happily as she opened the door. Ironically enough Megumin and Aqua just came back from their quest.

"You're that Sena woman. What are you doing here" Aqua wondered.

"She came to apologize for the way she treated me during the Alderp investigation." Kazuma smiled giving her a look to suggest they not discuss what really happened.

"That's right. I owed Kazuma an apology and I gave it to him." Sena replied barely managing to hide a lustful tone in her voice.

"Okay" Aqua shrugged as she and Megumin entered the house with Sena leaving to return to work.

If the two women looked back they'd notice that Sena had a small limp in her stride and she was making sure to shake her ass for Kazuma's enjoyment. For Sena what had started as an apology had turned into something much more. 'Best apology ever.' Sena thought to herself. She would be sore tomorrow but it was worth every second and she hoped that she would get to experience even more pleasure at Kazuma's hands.

That's it everybody and I hope you liked what I did this time around especially with Darkness. On a separate note, I want to tell you guys about a minor change to the last one-shot. When I wrote the Cuckolding Kyouya one-shot I used the names Rebecca and Celeste for Kyouya companions unaware that they had actual names and i was told by xEmilionx where to find the actual ones which have replaced this story. Just a little clarification since you guys deserve that much. Anywho I hope you join me for the next one-shot.


	5. Crimson Competition

Crimson Competition

I don't own Konosuba anything I use is property of its creator

Main Pairing: Kazuma x Yunyun x Megumin

Implied pairing: Kazuma x Darkness, Kazuma x Luna

Summary: The night before they were about to leave the Crimson Demon village, Kazuma's caught off guard when his two crimson demon companions make their feelings known.

(Crimson Demon Village)

"Well I like Kazuma" Megumin said with a smile on her face as she spoke with Kazuma inside her home. It was the last night before the group was going to return to Axel after the craziness of the battle in the Crimson Demon village. For Megumin this was a chance to make her feelings known.

"Megumin." Kazuma said in shock at the honest confession. As much as the pair argued and fought over everything, the idea that she liked him was crazy.

"Yes I like Kazuma and if you want an excellent mage then that's what I'll become." Megumin said proudly with a radiant smile on her face.

A stunned Kazuma could only leave the house and walk around in disbelief. Here he was getting confessed to by Megumin of all people. The odd girl who seemed to cause as much trouble as she was worth and who was honestly getting on Kazuma's nerves with her obsession over using explosion. 'What do I do?' Kazuma thought to himself. His musing was interrupted by a surprising source.

"Hey Kazuma do you have a minute" Yunyun of all people said out of the blue.

"Sure. What's up" Kazuma said calmly. Honestly Yunyun was the last person that he needed to talk to at this point considering her rivalry with Megumin.

"Follow me, this needs to be a private conversation" Yunyun said calmly.

Kazuma was nervous but followed Yunyun as she walked towards the forests just outside of the village. When they stopped Yunyun looked around for a moment as though she was looking for something. "What's wrong Yunyun" Kazuma asked curiously.

Yunyun turned towards Kazuma with a blush on her face and said confidently, "I wanted to say thank you Kazuma."

Kazuma was even more confused now, "Thank me for what and you didn't have to thank me all the way out here." Kazuma replied.

"Yes I do actually." Yunyun replied before catching Kazuma off guard and beginning to unbutton her blouse.

"W-w-what are you doing Yunyun" Kazuma said in shock.

"If it wasn't for you and the others, I might've lost my home and my friends so I wanted to thank you." Yunyun replied her blouse now off leaving her in a pink bra that barely held back her massive breasts.

"So you're stripping" Kazuma said in disbelief. On one hand he loved it because Yunyun's breasts were massive and only going to get larger as she grew. On the other he was a little torn because of Megumin's confession since the two girls were rivals.

"Yes, because I remembered what happened when I mentioned Arue's script before we came here and how you reacted when we ran into her earlier today" Yunyun said bashfully as she slid her skirt down revealing a matching pair of pink panties.

"I see" Kazuma said bashfully remembering how their wild mission began. Originally he thought Yunyun wanted to have a baby with him and that's why she came over but it was confusion based on her friend's script. Kazuma ran into the same girl earlier and was angry because her script caused feelings that he didn't know existed to come to the forefront.

A nearly naked Yunyun stared at Kazuma with a confidence that she simply didn't possesses before the recent events, "So Kazuma, why don't you try and give me that baby now." Yunyun replied with a blush on her face.

"Are you sure" Kazuma asked nervously. Megumin's confession was still on his mind, but seeing Yunyun's body in full display was almost too much to resist. If she gave the approval he was having sex and he would worry about Megumin later.

"Yes" Yunyun replied confidently.

"Then let's do it" Kazuma said happily as he walked over to the second Crimson demon. A part of him felt guilty, but that part was quickly being overtaken by the part of him that was incredibly horny.

**LEMON START:**

Kazuma gently cupped Yunyun's face before planting a soft kiss on her lips, 'My first kiss' Yunyun thought to herself as Kazuma teased her lips slightly before attempting to slide his tongue into her mouth. Yunyun easily gave access and Kazuma slid his tongue into her mouth teasing Yunyun with every touch but when Yunyun finally gathered herself to push back, Kazuma pulled away. "How was that for your first kiss Yunyun?" Kazuma smirked knowing the answer already from the dazed look on Yunyun's face.

"It was amazing Kazuma, but why did you stop?" Yunyun wondered.

"Because that was only the first part of our time together and I want to really make you feel good." Kazuma said smoothly.

"Okay, so what's next?" Yunyun said bashfully now stuck in Kazuma's face.

"I want you to place your hands on that tree over there and face your butt towards me." Kazuma smiled pointing towards a large oak. Yunyun nodded and as the crimson demon made her way over to the tree, Kazuma slid off his shirt revealing a toned but not buff body. As much as it annoyed him, he realized early on that he needed to train in order to survive in the new world.

"Okay Kazuma I'm ready, now what?" Yunyun replied having turned her head around. A part of her blushed at Kazuma's fit physique but she was a little disappointed he wasn't naked himself.

"Now I'm going make you feel good Yunyun." Kazuma smiled walking behind Yunyun making sure to press his hips against her rear so she could feel the erection he was starting to get. If the small eep coming from Yunyun's lips was any indication, it worked. Kazuma went straight for Yunyun's neck planting a small kiss right below where her twintails split causing Yunyun to shudder with pleasure. Realizing the effect he had, Kazuma continued to plant kisses down the upper part of her body as Yunyun squirmed underneath him.

"That feels so good Kazuma." Yunyun moaned enjoying the new sensation.

"Oh but it's only going to get better from here." Kazuma smirked having kissed until right above her bra which Kazuma quickly undid freeing her breasts before sliding her panties off and revealing her soaked snatch.

"Kazuma!" Yunyun yelped at the fact she was now naked in the forest.

"Just relax and enjoy Yunyun." Kazuma smiled as he took his left hand and began groping Yunyun's breasts from behind while he slid a finger from his right hand into her snatch.

"Kazuma this feels so good." Yunyun moaned as Kazuma began to play with her body like it was his toy. Her breasts were on fire from his touch and her pussy was getting more soaked by the second from Kazuma's ministrations.

"This is what being an adult feels like" Kazuma smiled before resuming his kisses down her back as welll as adding a second finger to his teasing of her snatch.

"So good!" Yunyun moaned as Kazuma played with her body even more. Each kiss and touch felt like lightning was coursing through her veins and before long she would do anything Kazuma wanted just to keep going and feeling the pleasure he was giving her.

"That's good Yunyun. Embrace the pleasure." Kazuma smirked knowing he had Yunyun right where he wanted her. They continued their current fun for a few more minutes before Yunyun finally reached her limit.

"Kazuma I'm about to cum." Yunyun moaned out.

"Alright Yunyun, but I want you to finish yourself off." Kazuma smiled wanting to tease Yunyun even more.

Just as he hoped, Yunyun nodded her head before turning to face Kazuma with a blush on her face. Kazuma watched with glee as Yunyun slid two fingers from her right hand into her pussy and used her left hand to fondle her breasts in order to finish the job Kazuma started and after a minute, that release arrived, "I'm cumming!" Yunyun screamed as her juices began flying onto the forest floor.

Kazuma couldn't help but enjoy the sight and thanks to Yunyun finishing herself off he was rock hard. Deciding it was time for Yunyun to do her part in their little foreplay, Kazuma slid his boots off with practiced ease before taking off his pants and boxers making him just as naked as his partner, "Yunyun it's your turn" Kazuma smirked pointing at his rock hard member.

"Okay Kazuma." Yunyun replied knowingly as she hunched down and went face to face with Kazuma's monster. A part of her was nervous since his member was so large but she knew that if she wanted to become an adult she needed to get used to this. Yunyun hunched down facing the beast directly and gave it a small lick finding that it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would.

"Just take your time Yunyun." Kazuma instructed knowing she was an amateur at giving oral.

"Got it" Yunyun replied before giving his shaft small licks until she got used to the taste. Once she got used to the taste, she wrapped her lips around his shaft taking in around half of his eleven inches before she couldn't move anymore due to her gag reflex.

"That's good Yunyun keep going." Kazuma smiled patting her on the head to show she did a good job.

"Stop treating me like a kid Kazuma." Yunyun pouted before resuming her work. This time she bobbed her head up and down his shaft wanting to show that she was ready for Kazuma's love.

"Sorry Yunyun, I won't do it again." Kazuma said with a grunt of approval at Yunyun's efforts.

Yunyun was about to resume her work when she looked up and realized they had an audience, "Megumin" Yunyun gasped as her rival stood calmly in front of her.

"What the" Kazuma gasped as he turned to find Megumin standing there with a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Yunyun" Megumin said with a hint of annoyance on her face.

"Yes Megumin." Yunyun replied nervously. Megumin's temper was legendary and if she really flipped out she and Kazuma would be in trouble.

"That's not how you make a guy feel good." Megumin smirked walking towards Kazuma before hunching down just like her partner.

"Huh!" Yunyun and Kazuma exclaimed the latter helpless as Megumin quickly wrapped her lips around Kazuma's member managing to take almost 8 inches before her own gag reflex kicked in.

"What are you doing Megumin!?" Yunyun gasped pulling her rival off Kazuma's dick much to his confusion.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I confessed to Kazuma earlier and didn't get an answer so I went back and relaxed in my room. Since he took a while to get back, I went searching for him and what do I find but you trying to cut in line.

"What do you mean cut in line!?" Yunyun exclaimed. The fact she confessed was one thing but saying that she cut in line was a shock.

"Kazuma's already sleeping with Darkness, but nothing's official yet so I thought if I confessed I could take her spot." Megumin said nonchalantly.

The old Yunyun would've been turned away from the revelation, but the new Yunyun would have no such hesitation. "No I'll be the one taking that second spot." Yunyun declared. She was feeling so much pleasure already and she didn't want to be denied.

"Then let's make it a competition Yunyun. Whoever makes Kazuma feel the best gets the number two spot." Megumin said proudly.

'What the heck is going on here?' Kazuma thought to himself. The thought of both girls together was hot, but the fact they were making it a competition slightly annoyed him. That annoyance quickly faded as the crimson demon pair each took a side of his throbbing erection, Yunyun on the right and Megumin on the left. Yunyun licked her side with her tongue while Megumin did the same causing shivers to run down Kazuma's spine. This was different from his various trysts with Darkness or when Luna had sex with him to celebrate the charges against him being dropped. No, the two crimson demon girls were doing everything they could to make him cum and he loved it. "Keep going girls" Kazuma said happily.

"See Yunyun it's my tongue making him feel this good." Megumin boasted.

"No it's mine" Yunyun replied angrily before shocking the other two by shoving Megumin to the side and wrapping her breasts around Kazuma's member. It was as aggressive as they had ever seen her not that Kazuma was going to complain.

"Not fair Yunyun." Megumin said angrily knowing there was nothing she could do to compete with Yunyun's massive jugs.

"You snooze you lose Megumin." Yunyun smiled.

"Why you!" Megumin said with an annoyed look on her face.

"That's enough Megumin. Why don't you take this chance to get naked since you still have all your clothes on?" Kazuma intervened wanting to regain control of the situation.

"Alright" Megumin said with a blush as she slowly undid her pink pajamas wanting to tease Kazuma and couldn't help but smile when Kazuma turned towards her.

"Focus on me Kazuma." Yunyun pouted as she kept moving her breasts around his member.

"Sorry Yunyun." Kazuma said bashfully leaning down to kiss Yunyun on the head.

"I'm ready Kazuma" a now naked Megumin smiled.

"Then get over here Megumin." Kazuma replied pulling the girl towards her. While Yunyun continued her blowjob, Kazuma wrapped his free right arm around Megumin before kissing her.

'My first kiss' Megumin thought to herself as she began making out with Kazuma quickly allowing his tongue into her mouth because she wanted some way to compete with her rival since her breasts weren't going to do it.

'This is turning out even better than I thought" Kazuma smiled before snaking his hand down her rear and sliding a finger into Megumin's pussy to get her ready.

"This feels so good" Megumin moaned happily as Kazuma played with her folds.

"Don't forget me" Yunyun frowned before licking Kazuma's poll while she continued to use her breasts.

'I'm the man.' Kazuma thought to himself as the two Crimson demons attempted to compete for his attention with their bodies. Every time his focus would turn to Megumin, Yunyun would lick his shaft for a little bit and Megumin would counter that by kissing his chest. In truth it was taking every bit of concentration he had to hold on but after five minutes he reached his limit. "Girls I'm going to cum." Kazuma moaned out.

"Lay it on me Kazuma." Yunyun said happily causing Megumin to pout as she pushed Kazuma to the edge.

"Give me some Kazuma." Megumin said angrily, quickly moving next to Yunyun in order to procure some of his seed dislodging his member from Yunyun's breasts. For Kazuma the sight of the two girls competing for his seed was enough to push him over the edge as he stroked his member to completion.

"I'm cumming" Kazuma roared spraying both girls face and chest with his seed. He couldn't help but chuckle since Yunyun held most of his seed in her massive jugs but Megumin's dripped down her body due to her flat chest.

"Haha, Megumin can't hold any of Kazuma's cum because her chest is so small." Yunyun teased knowing her rival would get fired up.

"Why you!" Megumin roared jumping at Yunyun trying to lick the seed off her ample bosom.

"Hey… Megumin… stop it." Yunyun moaned as Megumin licked the seed off her body. A part of Kazuma wanted to watch the two girls compete for a little longer but his little buddy was ready for some action.

"Megumin" Kazuma yelled making sure to gain the crimson demon's attention.

"Yes Kazuma." Megumin questioned with a bit of seed coming from her mouth.

"Lay on top of Yunyun. It's time for me to put it in both of you." Kazuma ordered.

The two girls looked at each other before nodding back at Kazuma and got into position both staring at Kazuma's massive member, "So whose first Kazuma" Megumin wondered hoping that she would get the reward.

Kazuma smiled walking over to both girls and bending down sliding his member along Megumin's slit before switching to Yunyun's and following suit. He was going to enjoy this for as long as possible before picking a girl.

"Kazuma! Pick somebody!" Yunyun moaned as the teasing got her revved up.

"Alright" Kazuma smirked before sliding into Yunyun's clearly soaked entrance.

"YESS!" Yunyun moaned with pleasure as Kazuma claimed her virginity first. Thanks to the foreplay and Yunyun's lack of a hymen, Kazuma was easily able to slide deep inside Yunyun's folds.

"No fair KazumAAAA!" Megumin moaned just as Kazuma slid a finger into her entrance to get her started.

"Yunyun give me a moment while I deal with Megumin." Kazuma smiled.

"Okay" Yunyun smiled since she was in a bit of pain. Kazuma's member was huge and she was lucky they did all the foreplay or she'd be in trouble.

"The reason Yunyun is going first is because she was prepared to deal with me." Kazuma smiled teasing Megumin's slit with his finger.

"What…do…you mean?" Megumin wondered.

Kazuma smiled as he began moving inside Yunyun never forgetting Megumin as he did so.

"You saw how big I was Megumin. Without preparing you, I would've torn you apart and I didn't want that." Kazuma smiled.

"You're so big Kazuma! I feel like you're splitting me apart anyway!" Yunyun moaned as though to confirm his statement.

"And that was WITH the extra time I gave her. You would've probably fainted from me just putting it in." Kazuma smiled continuing to toy with Megumin as he slammed into Yunyun.

"No…I wouldn't" Megumin protested though her moans of pleasure made it hard to decipher.

Kazuma smiled pulling out of Yunyun much to her annoyance in order to test Megumin, "Alrighty then. Here you go" Kazuma smiled plunging into Megumin's snatch harshly claiming her virginity for his own.

"AHHHHHHH" Megumin roared in pain before collapsing on top of Yunyun the pain proving to be too much.

"Wow she really did faint." Yunyun gasped. She thought Kazuma was joking but clearly there was some truth to the statement.

"Well I may have been a little harder than necessary to prove a point. Why don't I make you feel good until she wakes up?" Kazuma smiled pulling out of his teammate in order to pleasure her rival once again.

"Okay KazumAAA" Yunyun replied as he slammed into her this time.

"Here we go Yunyun" Kazuma smirked as he started moving inside Yunyun with the limp Megumin on top.

"Yes! Yes! I feel so good! Keep going Kazuma" Yunyun hollered much to Kazuma's amusement. The fact that Megumin was still unconscious was a bit of a surprise, so Kazuma decided to rouse her at last.

"Hey Yunyun why don't we wake Megumin?" Kazuma smiled knowing she would get the plan.

"Got it Kazuma" Yunyun smirked as she lifted Megumin slightly so her chest was by her face and began licking Megumin's nipples in order to rouse her while Kazuma moved inside her. On Kazuma's end he slid two fingers into her slit and he chuckled as her body slowly began to rouse.

"W-w-what's going ON!" Megumin yelled as her eyes shot open due to the combined attack.

"You fainted Megumin." Kazuma said with a smile.

"So we decided to… make you feel good to wake you up." Yunyun added her lips still teasing Megumin's nipples.

"I…ah… see" Megumin moaned in a mix of pleasure in disappointment. She was at the mercy of her rival and her crush and she knew it. There was no way she could beat Yunyun this time and her body understood.

"Hey…Kazuma… why don't you let Megumin go for a little bit." Yunyun suggested.

"Yunyun" Megumin gasped not expecting that.

"Alright" Kazuma smiled realizing that this was a turning point. Yunyun was clearly aware that had he not warmed her up as thoroughly as he did she would've been in a similar positon. Sliding out of Yunyun Kazuma slid into Megumin again this time with more care knowing that his teammate learned her lesson.

"YES!" Megumin cried out happily as Kazuma filled her to the brim.

"See how good he feels Megumin." Yunyun smiled.

"Yeah, but now I owe you one Yunyun." Megumin smiled before shocking her rival by sliding back down so she could plant a kiss on her lips.

"Let's go girls" Kazuma smiled knowing he was going to enjoy this a lot

"YES!" Yunyun and Megumin said at the same time before Kazuma began moving inside Yunyun his member a bit harder from the shared kiss.

Yunyun and Megumin each found their snatches hammered by Kazuma who made sure to switch girls every so often so both girls felt pleasure. Motivated by the odd contrasts of their bodies and a horniness that had grown by the minute, Kazuma made sure that each girl felt as good as possible having to stop a few times in order to hold back his release. Finally after fifteen minutes and two restarts Kazuma got his wish.

"Kazuma, I'm going to cum." Megumin said happily.

"Me too Kazuma, I want you to come inside me." Yunyun pleaded.

A part of Kazuma really wanted to knock up Yunyun but he also wanted this kind of fun to continue so he picked up speed until he felt his balls churn. "Here we go girls" Kazuma roared pulling out at the last minute to spray both girls with his seed at the same time.

"CUMMING" Yunyun and Megumin roared happily as Kazuma chose to spray both girls equally.

"That was amazing" Kazuma said happily his body seemingly done for the night.

**LEMON END**

With the fun over there was only one questioned left. "Who won Kazuma" Megumin questioned as she panted from her release.

"I'd say it was a draw." Kazuma smirked knowing what the two would say afterwards.

"I'll win the next round Megumin" Yunyun boasted.

"No I will" Megumin countered.

'The real winner this time was me.' Kazuma smiled. "Alright girls it's time to clean up." Kazuma said happily. Tonight was a good night and he was sure that when he returned to Axel the crimson demons would compete for his seed again.

That's it for this one everybody and I hope you liked this simple little one-shot. For those who are worried about ages Kazuma and Megumin are only three years apart so it's not as bad. Kazuma's age is listed at 16 originally with Yunyun and Megumin being 13 so this one isn't so crazy. I hope you join me for the next one-shot as well.


	6. Kazuma's Reward Pt 2

Kazuma's Reward Pt 2

I don't own Konosuba anything I use is property of its creator

Kazuma x Chris/Eris x Aqua x Darkness

Summary; When Aqua and Darkness discover Kazuma's tryst with Eris, things get heated in more ways than one

_Previously on Konosuba:_

After learning about the city of Axel's tradition of thanking friends every year, Kazuma decided that the only person he wanted to thank was the false identity of the goddess Eris, Chris. When Kazuma confesses his feelings for Chris and plants a kiss on her lips, he thinks the night is over. Luckily for him, Eris feels the same way and from there things only get steamier. Unfortunately, they're interrupted by the last two people they wanted to find out about what was going on, Eris's fellow goddess Aqua and her best friend Darkness. What will happen next?

(Flashback)

Aqua Darkness and Megumin walked back to their house from the bar with the latter two helping the former deal with her drunken status, "Damn you Kazuma. What do you see in that damn padded Goddess when you have me?" Aqua slurred with annoyance on her face.

"What is she talking about" Megumin wondered. Aqua was usually a strange one but she was particularly strange right now.

"I think Aqua is referring to the fact that Kazuma worked with the Eris faction during the festival of Goddesses though I don't know why she would be so upset particularly." Darkness suggested.

"Okay" Megumin replied dismissing the question for the moment. It took the trio another fifteen minutes to arrive home and when they did Megumin quickly made her way upstairs with Darkness leaving an inebriated Aqua on the couch. She was a masochist, but even Darkness didn't like dealing with Aqua when she was like this. Once the goddess was on the couch Darkness made her way up to her room.

Just as she approached her room, she heard a female moan from out of nowhere, "Ahh."

"What was that" Darkness thought to herself. The shocking thing was that the voice in question was coming from Kazuma's room at the end of the hall.

"Take your time Kazuma" the voice said again and Darkness quickly realized it was female. The interesting thing was that she didn't recognize the voice.

'Could Kazuma be having sex?' Darkness thought to herself as she went into her room and got changed. Once she was into her favorite nightgown, a pink short sleeved number with frills on the edge that showed off a healthy amount of cleavage, Darkness went over to Kazuma's room to find out who he was with. When she stuck her head against the door, she was in for quite the surprise.

"Ready for something that feels even better Eris?" Kazuma said happily causing Darkness to gasp.

'It couldn't be' Darkness thought to herself as she opened the door slightly to peek inside and saw Kazuma pounding into a girl who reminded her of the Goddess Eris.

'It can't be' Darkness thought to herself as she watched Kazuma and Eris have sex. Watching the Goddess, Darkness began to masturbate herself. As she watched Kazuma pound the goddess with everything he had, Darkness wanted to join in on the carnal pleasure and her body showed it with sexual fluids dripping down her legs. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the real Goddess Eris and seeing the woman she worshipped moaning Kazuma's name was driving her into a frenzy.

"What are you doing in front of Kazuma's room Darkness?" Aqua stuttered as she walked up the stairs.

'Oh no' Darkness thought to herself. She knew that if Aqua saw what was going on she would flip out and things would end very badly. "N-n-nothing" Darkness said nervously hoping that Aqua would back off but sadly that didn't work and Aqua arrived outside the door just in time for the grand finale.

"I'm cumming Eris" Kazuma cried out causing Aqua to twitch something fierce.

"Huh!" Aqua said angrily her mind slowly sobering up to the fact that Kazuma was sleeping with her fellow Goddess but when the Goddess replied. She went mental.

"A-A-Aqua please, calm down now." Darkness pleaded aware that this would not end well.

"**GOD BLOW" **Aqua roared blasting down the door and exposing the pair of lovers.

(Present Time)

"What the hell was that for Aqua" Kazuma groaned in annoyance when the goddess broke the door down. He didn't even focus on Darkness because he was so annoyed at Aqua for the interruption.

A furious Aqua walked over to Kazuma fury still in her eyes from the sight in front of her, "Shut up Kazuma" Aqua growled before punching Kazuma in the stomach sending him flying right out of the goddess warm entrance and into the wall.

"Kazuma!" Eris cried out both for her friend and at the sudden exit of his member before looking at the angered goddess. "What the hell was that for Aqua?" Eris said angrily.

Aqua looked at her fellow goddess with a look of fury like never before, "What about you Eris. Say what you want about our time as goddesses, but I'm not the one coming down to Axel and pretending she's a thief so she can sleep with my companion." Aqua said spitefully.

"What do you mean Aqua?" Darkness said nervously.

"Aqua please stop" a naked Eris said nervously. She really didn't want Darkness to learn the truth.

"Oh shut up Chris. You've embarrassed yourself enough as it is." Aqua yelled out causing Darkness to look at the goddess in shock.

"Y-y-you're Chris." Darkness exclaimed in disbelief. Taking a good look at her Goddess she saw the resemblance to her best friend and she was stunned.

"Yes I am Darkness but" Chris started to say before Kazuma interrupted.

"That's enough all three of you" Kazuma muttered slowly getting up. He was still naked but that didn't matter right now. He needed to get involved or Darkness would be in trouble.

"Kazuma" Eris Aqua and Darkness said at the same time.

Kazuma walked over to the girls not caring that he was naked, "Aqua you've got a lot of nerve criticizing Eris for anything. Yes she came down to Earth as Chris, but she had a very good reason for it. Let's face it, when I first died you mocked me and treated me like garbage to the point that I brought you with me out of spite." Kazuma spat.

"Kazuma" Aqua said timidly as a stunned Eris and Darkness looked on. Eris couldn't believe that Aqua was here because he chose Aqua as his item. Darkness was stunned because two of her best friends were real life Goddesses and a third was from another world.

"Enough Aqua, ever since we arrived all you've done is drink yourself stupid and get me into trouble because of your idiotic actions. Hell, I was in debt for a long time because you couldn't control yourself and most of my problems since I arrived have been your fault." Kazuma said coldly.

"But Kazuma…" Aqua pleaded hoping to calm him down.

"But nothing Aqua. Eris has treated me with kindness and respect ever since I met her and that was despite the fact that I was the one who made her life harder by taking you away. Meanwhile you've belittled me this whole time and treated me about as well as our first meeting. I'm not gonna kick you out but don't talk to me unless it's about missions got it. I'm starting to wish I let that ass Kyouya take you" Kazuma said coldly causing Aqua to run out of the room in tears.

"That was horrible Kazuma.' Darkness said with almost terrifying clarity. This whole night was so insane that nothing would ever compare and instead of being caught in her delusions she had a surprisingly amount of clarity particularly since Kazuma and her goddess were still naked.

"I don't care. Aqua needed to get her head out of her ass." Kazuma said angrily.

"That's a bit unfair Kazuma and you know it" Eris said calmly catching him off guard.

"Did I say anything wrong Eris?" Kazuma replied dryly.

"No, but it's kind of your fault too." Eris replied bashfully.

"Care to repeat that" Kazuma said with a hint of annoyance.

"Wasn't Aqua the one who healed Darkness after the Demon King General cursed her? Wasn't Aqua who helped beat said general with her power when he returned?" Eris reminded him.

"Your point is."

"My point is that Aqua has flaws, but she's also really good at her job… well sometimes." Eris replied trying to defend her mentor but failing to do so.

"You do realize that part of her religions creed talks about the fact you wear pads and that she constantly insults you every chance she gets." Kazuma retorted.

Eris blushed slightly since both statements were true, "Yes, but I still think you should talk to her." Eris suggested.

"Lady Eris is right Kazuma. Yes she has her flaws but she's helped as much as she hurt." Darkness continued. Aqua was clearly hurting and Kazuma was the only one who could help her.

"Fine I'll talk to her" Kazuma groaned as he left with his clothes still off not particularly caring about being naked in front of Aqua. Lost in the mess with Aqua was the fact that Eris's identity was revealed to Darkness; the two definitely needed a moment and Kazuma was going to provide it. As he walked towards Aqua's room he couldn't help but wonder why Aqua was so angry. The pair didn't get along at all and frankly it was none of Aqua's business who he slept with. As he arrived at her room, Kazuma noticed that Aqua's door was open and he walked on in.

"What do you want stupid Kazuma" Aqua said with tears in her eyes.

Kazuma twitched something fierce but decided to play nice, "I want to know what's wrong. Sure I had sex with Eris but that shouldn't have been enough to cause you to freak out."

Aqua blushed as she looked at Kazuma's still naked form but quickly gathered herself, "Do you know why Eris treats me so well Kazuma? Why she can't help but call me Lady Aqua despite how badly I treat her."

"No I don't" Kazuma replied honestly. He never understood it and he probably never would.

"Because when Eris was a junior goddess. I was the one who taught her everything she knows. I was the one who taught her how to be a goddess and now every time I wake up I'm reminded that I live in a world where my junior is worshipped by everybody and the few cult members I have are crazy." Aqua said bitterly. Seeing her members at the hot springs was one thing but this event was chaotic and it was mostly her followers fault. It was a hard reality for her to deal with.

Kazuma understood her frustration and decided for a compromise, "How about I make you a deal Aqua. If you promise to behave and be civil with all our friends including Eris, I'll give you a proper reward next year." Kazuma smiled.

Aqua thought about it for merely a second before walking over to Kazuma and shocking him by planting a quick kiss on her lips, "Alright and you can consider that a down payment." Aqua smiled.

Kazuma was caught off guard but kept his composure, "Alright now let's go back to Chris and Darkness. Those two have a lot to discuss as well." Kazuma smiled.

"Okay" Aqua replied with a smile on her face.

(Scene Skip)

When Kazuma walked back to his room he figured that Kazuma and Chris would be smiling after their conversation but that wasn't what he found, "Oh keep licking me Lalatina, serve your goddess." Eris moaned happily. The goddess was at the back of Kazuma's bed being eaten out by a now naked Darkness whose rear was in the air exposing her entrance and the soaked love juices.

"What the heck" Aqua gasped as she walked in on the bizarre sight.

**LEMON RESUME:**

"Aqua Sempai, Kazuma" Eris gasped when she realized she and Darkness weren't alone anymore. Her blush further intensified when she remembered that Kazuma was still naked and she couldn't help but notice that Kazuma's erection was returning to full mast.

"Care to explain Eris." Aqua said with a slightly annoyed look on her face while Kazuma secretly plotted his next move.

A blushing Darkness stepped in, "Lady Eris told me that she became Chris because she heard my prayers for a friend and decided to become one personally. I decided to thank her, by licking Kazuma's cum out of her pussy." Darkness said shamelessly.

Aqua was about to respond but Kazuma stepped in first, "Come to think of it Darkness, I didn't give you a present for helping me all year." Kazuma smiled as he got onto the bed with his intention obvious.

"Kazuma are you serious" Aqua said in shock as the one male of the group got behind Darkness his erection raging and ready for more action.

A smile formed on Darkness's face since she was well aware of what Kazuma intended to do, "Alright Kazuma, claim this noble pussy of mine." Darkness replied spreading her pussy lips. Ever since the succubus incident, Darkness has been hoping for Kazuma to take the next step and now was as good a time as any.

"Works for me" Kazuma smiled as he lined his member up with Darkness's entrance sliding his beast of a cock against her lips to tease Kazuma.

"Stop teasing me Kazuma; take this noble's virginity for your own and don't hold back." Darkness moaned happily.

"No problem" Kazuma smirked slamming into Darkness with a fierce thrust.

"YES!" Darkness cried out happily as Kazuma claimed her virginity for his own. She lost her hymen due to her training but as far as her virginity was concerned it was untouched until now.

Kazuma was surprised at how tight Darkness was and he was more than fired up, "I'm gonna start moving Darkness." Kazuma smiled. Since she was a masochist the pain wasn't a big deal.

"Okay Kazuma. Let me have it" Darkness said happily as Kazuma began moving inside her using slow swift thrusts.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" Aqua groaned as she watched the scene unfold.

"Oh don't be so jealous Aqua" a still naked Eris smirked having appeared from behind her. Her thief skills came in handy for something like this.

"What the hell Eris?" Aqua gasped having not seen her fellow goddess coming.

A smiling Eris had a chance for some payback of her own and what better way than to corrupt Aqua the same way that she was, "Come on sempai. We both know you want Kazuma to fuck you just like Darkness" Eris teased as she slid off Aqua's skirt revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties

"ERISS!" Aqua moaned as her protégé stuck two fingers inside her pussy in order to tease her.

"Hey Eris do you mind getting Aqua ready for me. I'm gonna fuck Darkness real good." Kazuma smiled aware of what Eris was up to.

"Fine but you owe me later." Eris teased as she pulled Aqua's shirt off with very little resistance leaving the blue haired goddess as naked as the rest of them.

"I've got a few loads in the tank. Don't worry" Kazuma smiled as he continued to pound Darkness.

"Focus on me Kazuma! Make me feel even better." Darkness moaned as Kazuma moved inside her.

"Oh we're just getting started Darkness." Kazuma smiled deciding to enjoy one of the benefits of the doggystyle position, access to Darkness's massive rear.

"YESS!" Darkness moaned as Kazuma smacked her rear as he continued to thrust inside her.

While Kazuma toyed with Darkness, Eris was having her way with Aqua, "Damn that feels good" Aqua moaned as Eris groped her breasts with her left hand while her right was occupied in preparing her pussy with two fingers currently churning her entrance.

"I'm surprised you're this perverted sempai." Eris teased as Aqua's folds continued to leak juice from her fondling. A part of Eris wanted another round with Kazuma but she knew that Aqua would take priority after he was done with Darkness.

"Same for you Eris. What would your followers say if they knew you were so kinky" Aqua grunted trying to hold on. She felt really good and that wasn't changing anytime soon.

"Hey Kazuma…hold on a minute." Darkness moaned in between thrusts.

"Alright Darkness clearly you have something in mind." Kazuma smiled as he pulled out for a moment. Clearly she had a plan and it was a good one for him.

"Join me up here girls. Kazuma should be able to please us together." Darkness smiled knowing that Kazuma would love it as much as they would.

The two goddesses looked at each other and quickly nodded their approval at the plan. A moment later, and activities were about to resume with Aqua on Darkness's left and Eris on her right side. Each girl was in the doggystyle position that Kazuma was currently enjoying with Darkness and their pussies were soaked from the various activities tonight. "Man this is an awesome sight." Kazuma smiled as he moved inside Darkness while sliding a finger inside Aqua and Eris's pussies respectively.

"So Good" Eris moaned enjoying the feeling of Kazuma's fingers.

"Your fingers are amazing Kazuma" Aqua said happily.

"But his dick is better" Darkness grunted.

"Man this is the life" Kazuma smiled knowing that his fun wasn't going to end anytime soon. Darkness had an extremely tight pussy and he couldn't help but take a moment to grope Aqua's breasts or knead Eris's rear when he had a chance. After around twenty minutes of fun the girls finally reached their limit.

"Kazuma I'm going to cum" Aqua cried out.

"Me too Kazuma" Darkness said happily.

"Me three" Eris replied.

"Alright girls I'm about to cum but sadly only Darkness is getting this round." Kazuma smiled as Darkness's pussy throbbed with pleasure knowing she was about to get this creampie.

"I'm next Kazuma. You'd better not forget me" Aqua said with a pout as Kazuma teased her pussy.

"I know Aqua" Kazuma smirked his limit approaching.

"Cumming" the foursome yelled out as Kazuma's seed erupted into Darkness's pussy while his fingers enjoyed the releases of the pair of goddesses.

"So good" Kazuma said happily as he pulled out of Darkness his rod dripping with a combination of love juices.

"Mine" Aqua said hastily before pushing Darkness onto Eris before latching onto his member in order to clean it up.

"That's not fair Aqua." Eris complained as Kazuma's dick was cleaned off in an instant by Aqua. The speed of her cleanup was actually slightly shocking.

"Oh relax Eris. You've got plenty of seed available to you." Aqua smirked as she nodded towards her blonde companion.

"Got it" Eris smiled before using her speed and skill to spin Darkness into a sixty-nine with Darkness on top and facing the door.

"Lady Eris!" Darkness moaned in excitement knowing what was coming.

"Hey you ate me out. It's only right that I return the favor." Eris smiled as she stuck her tongue into Darkness's pussy.

"AHH" Darkness moaned at the new feeling.

"Man this is hot" Kazuma smirked as Eris ate Darkness out with gusto. He was brought from his thoughts when the other goddess in the room pressed her rear against him.

"It's my turn Kazuma. You know what to do" Aqua smiled before spreading her pussy lips just as the other two girls already had.

"Yeah yeah" Kazuma smiled as he teased Aqua's lips for a moment before grabbing her asscheeks and exposing her rosebud.

"Wait a minute Kazuma, you're not." Aqua said nervously when she realized what Kazuma was planning.

"Well you've been a pain in my ass this whole year. It's time to return the favor." Kazuma smiled as he slid effortlessly into Aqua's ass.

"KYAAA" Aqua moaned as Kazuma's member slid inside. Even though it was only five of Kazuma's inches it was still incredibly painful for the goddess and she was struggling to hold it together.

"That's gotta hurt." Eris chuckled enjoying her sempai's pain.

"Lucky Aqua" Darkness pouted as her body shivered at the thought of Kazuma fucking her in the ass.

"Don't worry Darkness. I'll fuck your ass sometime soon." Kazuma smirked as he started moving inside Aqua's ass.

"You'll pay for this KazumAAA!" Aqua moaned as his member split her in two.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make you feel really good until then." Kazuma smiled smacking Aqua's ass in order to add to the fun.

"AHHH!" Aqua screamed again.

"Oh relax I'll ease up." Kazuma smirked as he slid a finger from his right hand inside Aqua's pussy to make it a little easier but keeping his speed up.

"That's not easing up!" Aqua exclaimed.

"I know, I was just getting some of your seed for Darkness." Kazuma teased as he took the finger out and presented it to the Crusader for her enjoyment.

"So good." Darkness moaned as she enjoyed Aqua's juices.

"Who tastes better Darkness, me or Aqua?" Eris teased as she licked the crusaders pussy.

"Hey" Aqua groaned in annoyance

"You Lady Eris." Darkness said in absolute bliss. This type of perversion was just what she needed in her life.

"Not fair!" Aqua moaned as Kazuma's continued to hit the mark.

Darkness smiled at the antics and was about to go back for a second round of Eris's tasty snatch but stopped when she realized the group had a voyeur, "Hey Kazuma, don't you feel kinda bad for Megumin. She's missing out on all this fun" Darkness teased knowing the Crimson Devil was watching from outside.

"Why do you ask" Kazuma wondered still focused on pounding Aqua's ass.

"I mean think about it. You're sleeping with me, Lady Eris and Aqua but she's left out of the fun." Darkness smiled. Kazuma wasn't aware of Megumin's presence and the fact that she was no doubt pleasuring herself to the events on the bed, but Darkness was and she was going to tease the crimson demon while she could.

Kazuma finally realized what Darkness was up to and decided to play along, "Ehh it happens. I'd rather have Yunyun personally but hey Megumin's cute" Kazuma smirked.

"You Loli-CONNNN" Aqua moaned as Kazuma continued to hit the mark with his thrust.

"Well I can worry about Megumin another time right now I have to focus on filling Aqua's ass with my cum" Kazuma chuckled. Darkness was sneaky and her antic earned her an anal fuck later.

"Okay and I'll help Lady Eris get one more orgasm" Darkness smiled before sticking her tongue into Eris's snatch.

"FINALLY!" Eris cried out with joy. She enjoyed the feeling of Darkness eating her out earlier and wanted it again. Once again the room was filled with cries of pleasure as Kazuma fucked Aqua in the ass while Eris and Darkness engaged in an incredible sixty-nine competition. This new round of pleasure lasted around fifteen minutes until everyone reached their limit again.

"Hey Aqua I'm about to cum."

"Hold on Kazuma. You're really gonna cum in my ass." Aqua said fearfully.

"Yep. Since you're a goddess of water you should be fine" Kazuma smirked as he increased his speed for one last load. It was a bit annoying that he didn't get his beast fully sheathed inside Aqua but there was plenty of time to work on that.

"Let her have it Kazuma. Between you hammering Aqua sempai and Darkness's skilled tongue I'm at my limit too" Eris said happily.

"Damn you Eris" Aqua complained but she was almost done herself. T

"I'm going to cum too Kazuma." Darkness moaned.

"Here we GO!" Kazuma roared sending a load into Aqua's bowels.

"Cumming" Aqua screamed out as the hot sperm filled her ass to the brim.

"Cumming" Darkness roared as she came onto Eris's mouth.

"Cumming" Eris cried out in pleasure.

**LEMON END**

A smiling Kazuma pulled out of Aqua's ass with a smile on his face and his member limp. "This was amazing" Kazuma smiled happily enjoying the moment.

"**GOD BLOW" Aqua roared punching Kazuma in the face and sending him flying into the wall.**

"Kazuma" Eris cried out in worry for her new lover.

"That hurt" Kazuma grunted in pain as he got up just to find Aqua standing over him with a blush on her face.

"Next time just fuck my pussy Kazuma" Aqua blushed before kissing Kazuma and using a small water spell to clean off his member. Once that was done, she gathered her clothes and returned to her room

"Goodnight Kazuma, we have a lot of experimenting to do this year." Darkness smiled before kissing Kazuma on the cheek just like the others and leaving the room.

"It's been a great year and I hope we have another good one next year." Eris smiled before following the other two girls and kissing Kazuma before leaving for her own area.

"What a night" Kazuma smirked as he got up and made his way back to his bed. Despite the crazy year he's had, it ended on a beautiful note and Kazuma was very much looking forward to next year and the adventures that arrived.

That's it for this one-shot and I hope you guys have enjoyed the fun. This was definitely an interesting one to write and I hope you guys enjoyed my efforts.


End file.
